Falling Slowly
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Smiles, Laughs, Tears, Drugs, Alcohol, Blood, Fear, Anguish, Pain, Love, Hate. In the end, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Junior Year

"Ah! Junior year!" Zack said as he and Cody boarded the S.S. Tipton, "I have a feeling this is going to be the best year yet."

Cody rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because a girl winked at you on the way in."

"Somebody's jealous."

"Oh please. I wouldn't think of having another girl besides my.."

"Bailey," Zack said, cutting Cody off.

Cody ignored the annoyance in Zack's voice, "I've missed her so much!"

"I know. I've had to hear you talk about her... All summer!" Zack began mocking Cody, "Bailey just texted me! Her chicken laid eggs! Look at the picture of the eggs Zack! Aren't they cute?"

Cody sighed, "You are so annoying."

"Me? Oh plea..."

"Bailey!" Cody yelled suddenly.

"Cody!" She yelled back.

"Barf," Zack mumbled to himself.

"Oh Cody! I missed you so much!" Bailey said as they gave each other a hug.

"I missed you too!"

Bailey looked behind Cody and saw Zack, "Hey Zack."

"Hey. Um, I'm gonna go unpack while you two... Re-connect."

"Okay, see ya later. So Cody, how was your summer?"

Cody held onto Bailey's hand, "Uneventful. How was yours?"

"Well, the farm is always full of things to do, but I missed it here. Going back home just reminded me how much I like being away from it."

"That's a bummer."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here with you, and that makes me happy."

"Me too," He replied, then he gave her a kiss.

* * *

Zack walked into his room and began unpacking his things. Actually it was less like unpacking, and more like making the room look like a tornado hit it.

"Oh, Zack, you're already here. Good, good!" Mr. Moseby said as he walked in the room with another boy.

"Hey Mr. Moseby. You ready for another nine months with me?"

"Can't wait," He replied sarcastically. "Zack, this is your new roommate. His name is Sam Trust."

"Hello," Zack said in a confused tone, "Could you hang on one second." He pulled Mr. Moseby off to the side, "Why do I have a roommate?"

"You didn't think you would have your own room forever did you?"

"I was hoping!"

"He's a nice boy Zack. Just give him a chance." Mr. Moseby walked back over to Sam, "I'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other. See you later." Mr. Moseby walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So," Zack began, "You're new at Seven Seas High?"

Sam nodded, "Yupp."

"Well, if you wanted I can show you around and introduce you to some people."

"That's okay. I actually already know some people here. A few of my friends started here last year."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm just gonna finish unpacking."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room for about three minutes, although, to Zack, it felt like an hour.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"You mean when were out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I mean, don't you ever want to jump ship or something?"

Zack shrugged, "It's not so bad. I basically pull pranks whenever I can, my brother and his girlfriend study all the time, my friend Woody is insane, and my other friend London... No one's really sure what she does in her spare time. My brother and I also have a part time job."

"What about parties?"

"What about 'em?"

"When do you have them?"

"Mr. Moseby lets us have parties on birthday's."

Sam sighed, "I don't mean those kinds of parties. I mean the real kind. Like, no adult supervision parties."

"I doubt that's even possible here. With Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiler always checking on things, there really isn't a way to pull something like that off."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me unpack?" Bailey asked as she and Cody went inside her room.

"Not at all. I like to let Woody unpack first anyway, that way I can sanitize his clothes while I unpack mine."

Bailey nodded, "Makes sense. Okay, my pajamas go in the top drawer, I'll hang up my shirts."

Bailey grabbed a few shirts and began to walk to her closet when Cody took ahold of her arm and pulled her back. Before she could react he put his hands around her back and pulled her into a kiss, causing her to drop the shirts she had in her hand.

"Whoa!" They heard, causing them to jump. "I'll just come back later," London said as she backed out of the room.

"No," Bailey said, "It's fine, you can stay."

"Are you sure cause it seems like you two were getting a..."

Cody stopped London from going further, "No, it's really okay."

"How was your summer London?" Bailey asked to change the subject.

London shrugged, "Horrible! I spent a month in Germany with my Daddy, a month in England with my Mom, then I went to Australia until time to come back here."

"Yeah, that sounds horrible," Bailey said sarcastically.

London caught on to the sarcasm, "Well when you travel for nine months it would be kind of nice to spend a while just relaxing at home."

Bailey nodded, "I guess you're right."

Cody had gone back to unpacking Bailey's things, "Honey, I finished the pajamas. Now where do you want me to put these?" He asked as he smiled and held up one of her bras.

She jerked it away from him, "I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind helping," He joked.

"Oh, I'm sure. You can go." She put her hand on his stomach and began pushing him out of the room. Once they got outside of the room she closed the door, wrapped her arms around him, and finished the kiss they had started earlier.

"Wow. I have really missed you," Cody said trying to regain control of his thoughts.

Bailey laughed, "I've missed you too... Now go," She added as she shooed him off.

She turned around and noticed a girl staring at her, "What?" She asked.

The girl didn't reply. She just looked down at Bailey's hand then turned and went into her room.

Bailey looked down and noticed her bra was still in her hand, "Oh God!" She exclaimed as she hurried back into her room.

* * *

"Hey guys," Sam said as he met up with his friends on the sky deck.

"Hey," They replied. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just finished unpacking and talking with my loser of a roommate."

"Who is he?" One of his friends, Tommy, asked.

"Zack something, I don't remember. Anyway, I was asking him about what he does for fun and it's total shit! This place must suck! You guys told me it would be the best time I ever had."

"Listen," His other friend, Joey, whispered, "Zack doesn't know the same people we know. Believe me, this place is awesome. In the past year we've figured out how to "borrow" alcohol from the kitchen without them ever noticing a thing. Plus, we can get this on board," He said as he pulled out a Mento Gum container from under his shirt, "without a problem. Now, that's all for you. It's my way of saying welcome aboard."

Sam opened the container to find it filled with joints, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

* * *

**Okay, so this turned out absolutely nothing like I had planned. haha. I wrote an entire first chapter, added it onto the document manager, and I even published the story. Then about 15 seconds after publishing it I realized I hated it so I threw it out and started over. I like this alot better. The way I had written it before threw you right into the drama parts of it and I realized (from my last story Shattered) that I like it better when I start off slow. But honestly, when I say this chapter is nothing like it was going to be, I mean it. Not one sentence is the same as it was before. The setting isn't even the same! haha Anyway, updates will not be everyday. I'm not one of those people who writes one chapter then I don't come back for a month (or some don't come back for a year), so my updates will be like a week apart at the most. Also, if you noticed with some of my other stories. The chapter titles are a sentence in the story, so it's kind of a small sneak preview of what you will see in the chapter. JSYK. Thanks for reading! P.S. Marcus doesn't exsist in this story. I don't really like the character on the show so I decided not to have him here.**


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

"Now remember class, your reports are due next week so don't waste time in finding a partner," Miss Tutweiler said as the kids exited the class room.

"I'm guessing you and Bailey are doing the project together?" Zack asked Cody.

"Yes we are. Why?"

"Cause I need a partner and I was hoping we could spend some brotherly time together."

"You mean you were hoping I would do all the work?"

"You know me too well."

"Why don't you ask your new roommate?"

Zack sighed, "Cause he doesn't seem like the "I'll do all of your work for you" type."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Zack, ask him and do the work together. It will make you feel good about whatever grade you get... Unless you fail."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll ask."

Zack left to find Sam and Cody went to catch up with Bailey, who was talking to London.

London walked off as Cody came up to Bailey. "Hi honey," He said as he put his arm around her.

"Hi sweetie," She replied with a smile.

"Did you want to start working on our report tonight?"

"I can't tonight. I already told London I would help her choose her wardrobe for when we get to Italy. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I gotta go," He gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked off, "See you later!" He called back to her.

"Bye!"

* * *

Zack found Sam back in their room. "Hey," Zack said as he came in.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to work on the history project with me?"

_'What a dork,'_ Sam thought. "Uh, sure."

"Great! So, when do you want to get started?"

"Well," Sam said as he made his way to the door, "I can't right now. Maybe later on."

Before Zack could reply, Sam had left.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Ah Relief!" Sam exclaimed as he smoked one of his joints.

"Nice stuff isn't it?" Joey asked. He and Tommy were smoking as well.

"The best I've ever had."

"I got some beer the other day," Tommy began, "I've got it hidden in my room. Joey's got some too. We've told a few of our other friends about us possibly having a little get together, you know, to celebrate the beginning of the year?" He said with a laugh, "But, my roommate, he sucks. He's a total bitch."

"And my roommate," Joey continued, "Never leaves the room unless he's in school, so we need a place to have our little "celebration". Any ideas?"

Sam smiled, "I caught on a while ago. I'm pretty sure I can get Zack out of the room. Go ahead and let people know that the party is definite."

Tommy smiled, "Great! It will have to be Sunday cause that's when Moseby will be off of the ship."

"Sounds good. Can't wait."

* * *

The next night Cody and Bailey met out on the sky deck to begin work on their project.

"We're gonna have to do alot of work tonight. The rest of the week is so busy for me," Bailey said as they sat down.

"Me too," Cody agreed, "This year is starting off alot busier than I thought it would."

"I know. It's crazy!"

They worked on the project for about an hour when it started to rain.

"Crap!" Cody exclaimed as the rain started pouring down.

"Hurry!" Bailey yelled as they grabbed up all of their things.

"Go to my room," Cody said as they ran for cover.

They got to Cody's room, he opened his door, and they went inside.

"Where's Woody?" Bailey asked.

"His parents are on the ship this week so he's staying in a room with them."

"Oh, that's great. We won't be bothered then."

"Nope. And better yet we won't be suffocated with his scent. Tonight was all you can eat tacos."

Bailey laughed, "We better get to work."

* * *

Sam was lying on his bed as Zack took a shower.

Once Zack was finished he came out and threw his dirty clothes on the floor. "So, do you want to start on our history project?" He asked Sam.

"I can't right now. I'm really busy."

"You're laying on a bed looking at the ceiling. Since when is that busy?"

"Listen, I have to be in the mood to do schoolwork. Right now, I'm not in the mood," Sam got up from bed and walked to the door.

"Well, can you be in the mood soon? I really want to do this right. I don't want to spend another year just barely getting by."

Sam seemed to ignore everything Zack said.

"Later," he said as he left the room.

_'Figures!'_ Zack thought as he opened his history book and began working on the project alone.

* * *

Cody and Bailey continued working on their project for hours.

"What time is it?" Bailey asked as she lied down on her stomach, on Cody's bed.

"Almost two," He said as he lied beside her.

"How much more do we have to do?"

"Not much," He replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Bailey yawned, "Good, cause I don't..." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

Cody looked over to Bailey, "Bailey, Bailey," He whispered trying to wake her up. She wouldn't budge. After failing at his tempts to wake her, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Zack continued working on his project until 3 a.m., when he fell asleep at his desk.

A few hours later Sam came in slamming the door, causing Zack to jump, "What?" He exclaimed.

Sam laughed, "Just me."

"Ow!" Zack said as began rubbing his sore neck. "Where have you been?" He asked as he looked at his watch. It was 7 a.m.

"Out."

"All night?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Who are you? My Mom?"

"Well, I've been working on OUR project all night. You know the one that WE are supposed to be doing TOGETHER?"

"I told you I would help out when I could."

Zack shook his head and sighed, but didn't reply. He picked out his clothes and began getting ready for school.

* * *

"Have a good day at school honey," Woody's Mom said as he left out of their suite.

"Thanks." He looked at his watch and realized he would be early so he sat out on the sky deck to study a while. He looked for his Marine Biology book, _'I must have left it in my other room.'_

He made his way to his room.

"Oh!" He exclaimed when he saw Cody and Bailey lying beside each other in bed.

He quietly got his book and back out of the room. He dropped his book as he closed the door, causing Bailey to wake up.

She rubbed her eyes then turned her head and saw Cody lying beside her.

"Oh my God!" She yelled as she jumped out of the bed.

"What?" Cody said as he started to wake up.

"Cody get up!"

"Bailey? Bailey!" He jumped out of bed, "What are you doing here?"

"We fell asleep. It's almost time for school," Bailey began to panic, "Cody what if someone came in here? What if someone saw us coming in your room and knew that I never came out! What if they think we did something? What are we gonna do?"

Cody walked over to Bailey and gave her a hug, "Calm down honey. No one saw anything, and we didn't do anything. It's fine."

* * *

**This isn't the best chapter, but we'll get there. This chapter has to exist for future ones to exist.. (Does that make sense?) haha Thank you for your reviews! I didn't expect to get 6 in the first chapter! Hope you enjoy and come back for more!**


	3. Try Some

"Hey Woody," Addison said as she came up beside him.

"Oh, hey Addison," He said as he began to sweat. He always got nervous when he was around her, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

He began talking super fast, "I'm great. Really great. It's been a little tough with my parents being here this week, but I'm good."

"That's good. Uh, Have you seen Bailey? I've been looking for her."

"The last time I saw her she was in bed with Cody... I... I mean..."

Addison's eyes widened, "What?"

"Crap! Addison, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't tell anyone I told you. They hadn't done anything, I think they fell asleep while doing homework."

Addison put her hand on Woody's arm, "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

Addison meant what she said. Unfortunately there were other kids walking behind Woody at the time and they heard what he said as well... Except the part they needed to hear, the "they hadn't done anything" part, that went in one ear and shot out the other. All that they heard was that the top two students in school had been in bed together, and that was too good to keep to themselves.

* * *

Bailey went to her room, got dressed and headed to class. When she got inside the classroom she was met with stares and whispers.

_'Why is everyone staring at me?'_ She thought as she sat in her seat. _'Let it go Bailey, you're just imagining things.'_ She quickly brushed it off and began thinking of other things.

Cody walked inside a couple of minutes after Bailey. Once again there were stares and whispers.

Cody, however, didn't notice. He was to busy reading as he sat in his desk.

Zack came in a few seconds later, slammed his books on his desk, and sat down.

"What's up with you?" Cody asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," He answered coldly.

"Uh, Okay."

Cody suddenly felt as if someone was staring at him. He slowly turned around in his seat to see that his classmate, Daryl, was in fact staring at him.

"What?" Cody asked.

Daryl smiled, "How was she?" He whispered.

"How was who?"

"You know what I mean dude! I heard what you and Bailey did last night. Is she any good?"

Cody was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you got caught by Mr. Moseby last night while you and Bailey were in the middle of fucking... So how was she?"

Cody couldn't believe what he just heard. Part of him was furious and the other part was disgusted, "I have no idea what you are talking about! Bailey and I didn't do anything last night, and don't ever ask me something like that again!"

"Fine man. Don't tell me! Whatever. She probably sucked anyway."

Cody went to reply as Mrs. Tutweiler came in and began class.

* * *

Once class was over Cody went to talk to Bailey.

"I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until later? I need to get to my next class early so I can talk to the teacher for a minute," She said in a hurry.

"Well, I gu.."

"I'll see you later. Love you!"

Cody watched as kids laughed and pointed at Bailey as she walked to her next class.

* * *

After each class Cody tried to catch up with Bailey, but she seemed to be going a million miles a minute. Every time he would try to talk to her she would run off to another class.

Cody figured she hadn't heard the rumor, and that she must not realize what's going on, _'I'll tell her after school.'_

What he didn't know was that Bailey did notice all the whispers, laughs, points and stares. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could, telling herself it's just her imagination, but after a while she realized that she was just lying to herself.

Bailey saw London and quickly went over to her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"All day people have been looking at me weird, they start whispering and pointing ate me."

"Oh, that. They know you and Cody slept together."

Bailey's eyes widened, "What?"

"Someone found out and pretty much everyone knows now. I have to say Bailey, I never thought of you as that kind of girl. I mean I know you and Cody have been going out for a while but..."

Bailey's eyes were filled with tears, "I'm not! I'm not that kind of girl!"

Before London could react Bailey ran off.

* * *

Cory, a kid in Zack's Marine Biology class, came up to Zack, "Hey, did you hear about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"I hear he got some with the little goody goody," He said with a laugh.

"Got some?"

"You know what I mean... He fucked her."

Zack, already annoyed by how Sam was treating him, quickly got very angry, "Get out of my face you asshole!"

"Jeez, I'm just repeating what everyone else already knows."

"I said get out of my face!"

"Okay, okay!" He said as walked away.

* * *

After school was over, Cody, who was trying to find Bailey, was stopped by Zack, "Do you know what everyone is saying about you and Bailey?"

"Yeah, I heard this morning."

"What's it all about?"

"I have no idea! Apparently someone saw Bailey going into my room last night and they made something out of it... But nothing happened," He added, "We were working on our project and ended up falling asleep."

"You don't need to explain to me. But, you do need to find Bailey. London told me she got upset earlier and ran off."

"She's who I'm looking for right now. I'll see you later."

"Later."

* * *

Cody felt as if he had looked for Bailey everywhere. Then he remembered a spot she liked to go when she needed to think, _'The library!'_ He thought to himself, _'Why didn't I check there before?'_

He ran to the library as fast as he could. He immediately went to the back of the library, to left corner, that was where he and Bailey sat when they studied together.

He saw her with her hands on each side of her face, staring down into a book. He could tell she wasn't actually reading, she was hiding her tears.

"Honey," He said softly as he approached her, "Are you okay?"

She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and tried to be discrete. "I'm fine. Just studying," She said as she put on a fake smile.

He sat down beside her then put his arm around her, "You never could lie to me."

"People have been saying horrible things about us!" She cried out as she laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "And stupid me acted like nothing was going on all day! I thought I was just thinking things until I asked London what was going on!"

"It's okay, sweetie."

"No, it's not okay. I've always had a good reputation and it hurts me to know people are thinking those things! Who would have done this?"

Cody shook his head, "I don't know. But, don't worry. If anyone talks about you, I'll set them straight."

Bailey took her head off of Cody's shoulder, and looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next few days went by slowly for Bailey, Cody, and Zack. The rumors of Bailey and Cody had died down some by the weekend, the only people who seemed to still care was Daryl, Tommy, Cory, and Joey. They were constantly saying little things as Cody or Bailey passed by.

* * *

Every day Zack tried to get Sam to help him with the project, never having any luck.

"We really have to finish this project tonight Sam, it's due tomorrow."

"I know, I know. Why don't you go to the library and I will meet you there as soon as I finish up the rest of my homework."

"Fine," Zack replied as he got all of his stuff together, "Don't forget!" He added as he left, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Zack was out the door, Sam got out his phone and texted Joey to come over. Within ten minutes there was about fifteen people inside the room. Considering there was only two hundred people in the school, it was a good turnout. Soon enough everyone there was drunk and high.

* * *

Zack was getting very annoyed. He was almost done with the project when he looked at his watch, _'That jackass!'_ He thought, _'It's been two hours.'_

He left his things in the libray and made his way to his room.

"What the hell is this!" He yelled when he opened his door.

"Zack! Look everyone, it's Zack!" Sam said as he put his arm around him.

"Are you drinking in here?" Zack asked in shock, "Oh my God, you're doing drugs too!"

"Calm down man! We're just having a little fun. Why don't you join us?"

"Join you? I've been waiting on you in the library for two hours, and I find you here drunk and high!"

"Don't be such a prick man! If you only knew the amazing feeling you get after a little bit of this stuff... I can't even explain it!"

"You really feel that good?"

"Oh yeah! Come on, try some!"

* * *

**You'd think that it would be easier for me to write these chapters now that it's summer, but it seems that somehow I have less time than I did before! I'm also finding it hard to write the twins as teens! I feared that would happen after spending so much time with Shattered. But, I am not a quitter and I will continue this story. It may not seem so amazing right now, but if all that's in my head, comes out in the story, then it will be good (at least I hope/think it will). Anyway, next chapter starts the good stuff (or bad stuff, however you look at it). Thanks for reading!**


	4. It'll Really Make Me Feel Better?

Zack pointed to Sam, "So, you want me to try some beer?"

"That's what I said!" Sam said with a big smile on his face.

"Hand me one."

"Alright!" Sam said happily as he popped open a can and handed it to Zack.

Zack took the can in his hand, "You know what I'd like you to do?" He asked Sam.

"What's that?"

"I'd like you to help me work on our fucking project!" He yelled as he poured the beer onto Sam's head.

Zack stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam was very angry. All of his "friends" were laughing at him. He went to go after Zack.

"Dude, just let it go!" Joey said. "Get cleaned up and let's have some fun. Forget about him."

* * *

Zack finished up his project in the library, then gathered up his things and headed to Cody's room.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked when he opened the door.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Uh, why? What's wrong with your room?"

Zack sighed, "It's a long story. Can I stay?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning Zack left to change before school.

When he got to his room, Sam was in the bathroom. Zack changed and got his books together for school.

Right as Zack was about to leave Sam came out of the bathroom. "Well, look who it is."

"Don't give me any shit okay? I'm not in the mood."

"No worries, I'm over it. I do think you should have stayed last night though. It was a blast."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zack replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. All your worries fade farther and farther away with ever sip of beer and every inhale of..."

Zack stopped him, "It's stupid."

"You wouldn't say that if you tried some."

"Whatever." Zack left the room and made his way to his first class.

* * *

"Here comes the slut and her pimp!" Daryl said loudly as Cody and Bailey entered the classroom.

Cody and Bailey ignored him and took their seats. They sat right beside each other.

"They can't even separate themselves for a minute," Cory said with a laugh.

Cory, Joey, Daryl, and Tommy continued making comments about Cody and Bailey.

Bailey continued to ignore them, but Cody couldn't handle it much longer.

"I wonder if he would take a picture of her for us the next time she gets horny?" Joey said.

Cody got up and turned around, "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, "You four are the biggest idiots I've ever met in my life! That was a stupid rumor, everyone else knows that. You all must be too fucking stupid to realize anything!"

"Cody... Cody stop," Bailey whispered. She knew that those boys were alot bigger than him and they wouldn't take his comments well.

"You can talk about me all you want, but don't ever talk about Bailey again!"

Cody sat back down in his seat.

"You shouldn't have done that, Cody," Bailey said nervously, "They aren't going to be happy."

"I don't care. I'm sick of how they talk about you."

* * *

The rest of the day went on like normal. Actually, the next couple of days were pretty boring. Zack anxiously awaited to see the grade he got on his project, and Cody enjoyed the fact that no one talked about him or Bailey anymore.

Wednesday afternoon Zack went into his history class, _'I can't believe I'm so nervous. This is ridiculous.'_

"Hey, you ready to get your grade?" Cody said as he came inside.

Zack shook his head, "No way!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did fine."

"Alright, let's get right to it!" Miss Tutweiler said once the bell rang, "I've graded all of your projects, and I must say, most of you did really good."

She started handing out the projects.

"Yes! We got an A+!" Cody said happily to Bailey.

She smiled and gave him a high five, "I knew we would!"

"Nerds," Zack mumbled jokingly so they would hear.

Zack was the last one to receive his project. It was upside down when he got it. He took a deep breath and slowly turned it over, "You've got to be kidding me," He whispered, thinking no one could hear.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I got a D," He replied sadly. He felt like crying.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Once class was over, Zack went up to Miss Tutweiler.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering why I got such a bad grade on my assignment. I worked really hard on it."

"Zack, I could tell you worked hard on the assignment. That's why I gave you a D. Things were misspelled, facts were out of order. You had the right concept, I could tell that you meant well, it just came out wrong."

"Well, is there any way I could do something to make the grade higher?" Zack asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Zack. But it's the beginning of the year. You'll have time to raise your grade."

Zack, now feeling horrible, left and went to his room.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Bad day," Zack replied.

"You mean the grade we got on the project? That's no big deal."

"Not to you. But I actually worked on it, so it is a big deal to me."

"You seriously need to take a break. I have the perfect thing for that." Sam pulled out a box from under his bed. It was filled with cans of beer, "Drink some and forget about life for a while."

"I told you before, I don't want any."

"It's really not bad at all, I swear... Come on, you know you're going to try it eventually, so why not now?"

* * *

Cody and Bailey were on the sky deck.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," Cody said.

"I know."

Just then London came up to them, "Bailey, are you busy?"

"What do you need?"

"Help with the store. I didn't expect it to be so busy today."

"I'll help," Bailey gave Cody a kiss, "See you later."

"Bye."

Bailey left and Cody went into the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, Joey, Daryl, Tommy and Cory came inside.

"Hey big mouth," Tommy said as they walked closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanted to see if your bite is as big as your bark."

Within seconds Cody was being held down by Joey and Daryl, while Tommy and Cory began beating him up. They began to kick him repeatedly.

"Stop it! Ah! Stop it!" Cody yelled repeatedly.

Cory punched him, "Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

Zack took the beer from Sam, "How does it taste?"

"Try some and see."

"It'll really make me feel better?"

"Yupp."

Zack took a small sip, "Ugh! This is horrible!"

Sam laughed, "That's what I thought when I took my first sip. You gotta keep going, it gets better."

Zack took another sip, then another, and another, until soon enough, he had downed three cans of beer.

* * *

**I must be going through a serious case of writers block! This took forever! I can usually sit down and write a chapter within a couple of hours, and this took days! I don't know what's wrong with me, but hopefully it's over soon. Also, someone who reviewed decided to include the fact that they use drugs. Now, while I don't mind people reviewing, I really don't care to know that you are on drugs, what drugs you are using, and how you use them. If it's something in your past, then that's fine, but if you are using now, I don't care to know. With that being said, I am going to begin writing the next chapter right away, so hopefully I can add it sooner than this took. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. It's Not Your Fault

"Ow," Zack moaned as his head leaned over the toilet.

Sam laughed, "How ya feelin'?"

"Shut up," Zack groaned through gritted teeth. It had been almost two hours since he finished his drinking spree.

"I must say," Sam began, "You started vomiting pretty fast. I lasted four hours my first time."

"I.. Hate.. You!"

"You didn't think that a couple of hours ago. Actually you told me you loved me..."

Zack began vomiting again. Once he was finished, Sam continued where he had left off, "You also said I was your favorite person in the world... Don't worry, it won't be so bad next time."

Zack rubbed his forehead, "There isn't going to be a next time."

"That's what I said two years ago... The first time I ever tried beer. Once a little time passes you'll see this as just a distant memory, if you even remember it at all, and you'll try it again. You may even go a little farther then and try some mary jane. The feeling you get from that is ten times better than the feeling you get from beer or any other type of alcohol in existence."

"Never.. Again!" Zack yelled.

"Whatever you say," Sam replied as he left out of the bathroom.

* * *

Cody wondered why no one had come into the bathroom. He lied on the floor, unable to get up, for almost two hours. Finally he managed to crawl to the sink and pull himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw he had a bloody nose. But the worst of it was from the kicks he got in his stomach and back. There were large bruises covering those areas.

Cody couldn't hardly move. He held onto his stomach with one hand, and held onto the counter with the other as he grabbed some paper towel, wet it, and cleaned up his nose. Then he slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it, he figured out why no one had been into the bathroom since the other boys left. It was pouring down rain.

He began walking back to his room. By the time he finally reached his door, he was soaking wet. He felt his pockets for his key, _'Crap! It must have fallen out.'_

He began banging on the door, hoping Woody was inside and could hear him.

Soon enough Woody was at the door, "What happened to you?" Woody asked in shock.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Cody replied as he limped inside.

"Your soaking wet, limping, holding onto your stomach, and your nose is bleeding."

"Damn it!" Cody yelled as he put his hand to his nose, "I thought it had stopped."

"I'll get you a washcloth." Woody went into the bathroom, "So what happened?" He asked again.

"I... I fell."

Woody came out of the bathroom and handed Cody the washcloth, "You fell?" He said in disbelief, "Where did you fall?"

"On my way to the room."

Cody grabbed a pair of pajamas, went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out, Woody was waiting outside the door, "Your lying," he said with his arms crossed.

"No I'm not," Cody replied as he lied back on his bed, "Ah!" He gasped as pain went down his spine. He turned on his side.

"You can't fall on your stomach and your back. Obviously both are hurting."

"Jeez! When did you become smart?" Cody asked sarcastically.

Woody sighed, "Come on, just tell me what happened."

"Ugh! Fine. You remember that rumor that was going around school?"

"Uh... Sort of."

Well, earlier today a few guys were talking bad about Bailey so I told them off. Apparently they didn't take it to well."

"They beat you up over that rumor?" Woody asked, feeling guilty that it was all his fault.

"Yupp. I was lying in the bathroom, on the sky deck, for almost two hours before I could get up."

"Cody, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you need to go see the doctor? I'll help you get there."

"No, it's okay. I'm just really badly bruised, I think." Cody began to slowly sit up. Woody quickly went over to him and helped him. "Don't you think you need to stay lying down?" He asked as he sat on his bed, straight across from Cody.

"Woody, please don't tell anyone," Cody said. He was clearly in alot of pain.

"But, shouldn't we tell so they won't be able to do it again?"

"No. Please don't say anything to anyone. Please!" Cody begged.

Woody nodded, "Okay, I promise."

"Thanks," Another sharp pain went through Cody's whole body, "Yeah, I need to lie back down."

* * *

The pain got worse throughout the night. Woody had to get up four times to get Cody some aspirin and refill ice packs.

"I really think you should go to the doctor and forget about school today," Woody said the next morning.

"No, I'm feeling better now," Cody replied as he began to get out of bed, "Ah!"

Woody helped him get up, "You don't seem any better."

"I can't miss school, and I'm not going to the doctor. They would know I didn't fall and I would have to tell them what happened."

"What's wrong with that? Those guys deserved to be kicked out of school."

"I just... It's embarrassing okay!"

Woody couldn't believe what Cody said, "It's not embarrassing, Cody. What they did was wrong."

Cody was getting annoyed with Woody, "Woody, I'm not telling anyone okay? You aren't going to either. If anyone asks, then I'm telling them that I slipped and fell on the way back to my room yesterday when it was raining."

"And that's less embarrassing then telling them that some jerks beat you up?"

"Just drop it Woody!"

* * *

Cody took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, trying to hide his pain the best he could. Thankfully Bailey wasn't there, she was on a field trip with her English class.

Cody slowly sat in his seat. Although he was quiet, on the inside he was yelling in pain.

Soon after, Zack came into the classroom. He sat in his desk and immediately placed his head into his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked as Zack rubbed his forehead.

"Headache."

"Why?"

"No reason... Just a headache."

"Oh."

Zack looked over at Cody. He noticed that Cody's nose was bruised. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

Zack pointed to Cody's nose.

"Oh... Yesterday I was going back to my room, it was raining, and I.. I fell." Cody was waiting for Zack to make fun of him.

"That sucks," Is all Zack replied.

"Yeah."

Both of the boys sighed. They had both gotten into a mess that they weren't sure how to get out of, and they were both lying to each other about it.

* * *

**I was going to add more to this chapter but I liked ending it here instead. I didn't think I had reached 1,000 words, (which is what I usually like to do with my chapters) but it ended up being past 1,000 so I'm happy! I like this chapter alot more than the last two I wrote. I think I'm getting back in the swing of writing about teen Zack and Cody. (Took long enough!) Tiger002, you are right. I do seem to torture Cody haha. I don't know why it always turns out that way. I guess cause he is considered the weak one. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing (and for sticking with me haha).**


	6. I Can't Breathe

It was a beautiful Saturday night. Cody and Bailey were on the sky deck looking at the stars.

"I love nights like these," Bailey said as she put her arm around Cody's back.

_'Ow! Ow!'_ He thought to himself. Even though it had been a few days since he was beaten up, he was still in alot of pain. He had told Bailey that he had fallen down, but he pretended that his injuries weren't serious.

"I do to," He replied.

"I think you can see every star that exists."

"Uh-huh."

"Cody, is something wrong? You've been quiet tonight."

"No, I'm fine. Just enjoying our time together."

Bailey smiled and wrapped her other arm around him, "I love you," She said as she gave him a hug.

Cody gasped.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled back quickly.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not! What's wrong?"

"It's just I'm still a little sore from falling is all."

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? I must have been killing you!"

Cody smiled, "It's fine. I promise."

He was lying. If anything, he felt worse. Although his nose had almost completely healed, his back and stomach felt awful. Every time he took a deep breath he felt as if it was going to be the last breath he ever took. Even though the bruises hurt, his insides hurt even worse.

Bailey sighed, "Well, we better go to our cabins. It's getting late."

"I'll walk you to your room."

"No you won't! You go back to your room and rest. I'll be fine."

Cody laughed, "Yes Ma'am."

They gave each other a kiss and went their separate ways.

* * *

Woody was already asleep when Cody got to his room. He quietly went into the bathroom, got a shower, then laid down.

It was hard for him to get to sleep, but he finally did.

He suddenly woke up at 2 a.m.. He could barely breathe. Every breath was becoming harder and harder to take.

"Woody! Woody!" He called out in a panic. He was trying to yell but it was only coming out as a whisper, "Woody! Woody!" He forced himself to take a deep breath, which made the pain worse, "Woody!" He yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Woody said as jumped up.

"I can't breathe!"

Woody ran to turn on a light. "What happened?"

"I... Can't... Breathe."

Woody called the emergency number and within one minute there were three men arriving to take care of him. They laid him on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on him.

"I'm gonna go get his brother," Woody said to one of them as they began taking Cody to the hospital on the ship.

* * *

Woody banged on Zack's door. "What!" Zack said angrily as he opened the door.

"Cody just got taken to the hospital. He couldn't breathe. We need to get down there now."

Zack, who was only wearing pajama bottoms, didn't even go to get a shirt. He just slammed the door behind him and followed Woody.

* * *

"How may I help you?" The receptionist said at the front desk.

"I'm looking for my brother. He was just brought in."

"I need his name."

"Cody Martin."

She slowly typed his name in on the computer.

"Oh come on! You can't get that many people in one night! He came right through here. He looks just like me! You must have seen him!"

She glared at him, "He's still in with the doctor. You'll have to wait out here for a few minutes."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Zack and Woody sat down.

"What happened?" Zack asked Woody.

"He woke me up and told me he couldn't breathe... I told him he should have gone to the doctor the day it happened."

"The day he fell?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, he made it seem like it was a simple fall."

"It wasn't so simple."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something. What happened?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"I don't care what you promised! Tell me what happened!"

Woody sighed, "Some guys beat him up in the bathroom the other day. It was over that rumor about him and Bailey. They punched him,and kicked him in the stomach and the back."

"Oh my God!" Zack replied in shock, "Who did it?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

The doctor came out to the waiting room, "I'm guessing you're Cody' brother, Zack?" He said as he came up to Zack.

"Yes," Zack replied as he and Woody stood up.

"I'm Dr. Glen Taylor," He said as he shook their hands. "Your brother was beat up pretty bad. He told me that he fell, but his injuries don't match a fall."

"How is he?" Zack asked impatiently.

"He has three broken ribs, which is why he couldn't breathe, but he is going to be okay. I'm going to keep him here for the rest of the night, then I'll release him. He'll need alot of rest when he gets out."

"Thank you so much," Zack said, "Can I go see him?"

"For a minute. I gave him some medication to get to sleep, so he might just fall asleep on you. He's in room 104. Right down the hall," He told Zack as he pointed down the hallway.

"Do you want me to wait on you?" Woody asked Zack.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."

* * *

Zack walked into Cody's hospital room, "Hey."

Cody looked over to him, "Hi," He replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

Zack saw how weak his brother looked. He was originally going to go inside the room and ask Cody why he lied to him, but he decided to let it go, "You scared the crap out of me."

"I scared the crap out of me too," Cody replied with a weak laugh.

Zack sat down in the chair beside Cody's bed, "Does it hurt?"

"It did until whatever the doctor put in this IV started working."

Zack laughed. "I thi..." He stopped when he looked over to Cody who was fast asleep, "Well, that was fast."

* * *

"Zack... Zack!" Dr. Taylor whispered as he shook Zack's shoulder.

Zack jumped, "Huh?"

"You fell asleep in the chair. You've been here all night."

"I have?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, you have. Why don't you go to your cabin? Cody will be fine."

Zack nodded, "Alright," He got up, walked to the door, then turned back to the doctor, "Don't tell him I stayed here okay?"

Dr. Taylor laughed, "Okay."

* * *

Zack rubbed his neck as he walked back to his room, _'Not a good idea to fall asleep in a chair that is half your size,'_ He thought to himself.

He went to get his key out of his pocket, then remembered that he didn't have his key... Or any pockets.

He knocked on the door, "Sam, are you in there?"

A few seconds later Sam opened the door. The second Zack walked inside he began coughing, "What is that?" He asked between coughs, "Are you smoking pot?"

"The best of!" Sam replied.

"It's 9a.m.!"

"So? Since when does that matter?"

"It stinks," Zack replied.

"So join me and you won't notice," Sam said as he handed Zack a joint.

"I don't want this," Zack said as he handed it back.

Sam sighed, "I know what you're thinking. I know you want to try it. You're just afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Really? Then try it."

Zack stared at Sam for a few seconds, not sure what to do.

"That's what I thought," Sam said with a laugh.

"Give it to me!" Zack exclaimed as he took the joint from Sam.

He stood there, just looking at it.

"Well, go on," Sam said, impatiently waiting.

Zack put it to his mouth and inhaled.

* * *

**Now we're getting to the good stuff (writing that seems so wrong)haha! It's actually the really bad stuff... But that's how the story is supposed to be so it's good! I don't know why I just wrote that. Anyway, I'm enjoying writing these chapters more and more! Also, not that this is close to being finished, but I've already got ideas for my next story. My last two stories, Survival and Shattered, got such great reviews that I will be continuing with that story. But I will not start that until this one is finished. I'm also not sure what I will name it but once I have more info on it I will post:) Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**


	7. Please Don't Tell

Zack began coughing immediately, "Oh my God!"

"Again," Sam said.

"What?"

"Do it again. Breathing it in once isn't going to do much."

"It's horrible!"

Sam sighed, "That's because it's your first time. Trust me, it gets alot better. Now, do it again."

"Fine," Zack replied. He put the joint back to his mouth and inhaled.

He began coughing again, but not as much as the first time.

"Soon you'll stop coughing all together, and start enjoying it more and more."

* * *

"Cody!" Bailey exclaimed as she walked into his room, "Woody just told me what happened! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Cody laughed, "Yes, I'm sure."

Just then the doctor came inside the room, "Okay, Cody... Oh, hello?"

"Bailey," She finished for him.

"Hello Bailey," He said as he shook her hand, "I'm Dr. Taylor. I'm guessing you are Cody's girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir," She replied with a smile.

The doctor sat in the chair beside Cody's bed, "Okay Cody, As long as you promise me that you'll stay in bed and relax for the next week, then I'll release you. But you must stay in bed as much as possible. No school, no sightseeing, no sitting on the sky deck. You can get up to go to the bathroom, or if you need to get something to eat, but that's it. Will you do that for me?"

"No school?"

"I'm sure your friends can bring your homework to your room. And, from what I hear, you are an exceptional student anyway. I don't think missing one week of school will hurt your GPA. Plus it's either spend a week in your own room, or spend a week in here."

Cody sighed, "Okay, I promise."

"Good. I'll have one of the nurses get you a wheel chair then you'll be on your way. And, if I hear that you are up for more than a bathroom break or getting food, then it's back in here."

"Don't worry Dr. Taylor," Bailey said, "I'll make sure he rests."

"Good. And I want you back here in one week for a check up. If you start feeling like you can't breath again, or if you feel any worse at all, then come in immediately."

Cody nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, see you in a week. Bye Bailey. Take good care of him."

"I will."

* * *

Bailey wheeled Cody back to his room.

"Put your arm around me," She said as he got up.

Cody smiled, "I can walk to the bed. It's like three steps."

"I don't care. I'm gonna help. Put your arm around me."

He gave in and put his arm around her back. When he got to the bed she helped him lie down, then put the covers over him, "I'm gonna go take the wheel chair back to the infirmary, then I'll be back. Don't get up!" She warned him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"This is really good!" Zack said to Sam as he smoked the joint.

"I told you," Sam replied.

"But this is like, insane good! I mean, I feel so... So... So..."

"Free?"

"Yeah! That's it! And my mind is so... So.."

"Clear?"

"Yes! So clear! This stuff is a miracle."

Sam laughed, "You are so high."

"So are you."

"It takes me a little more than one joint to get to where you are right now." Sam got up off of his bed, "I gotta piss," He said as he went into the bathroom.

Zack got up from where he was sitting on the floor, "I gotta go," He said to himself as he opened his door and headed across the hall to Cody's room.

He began banging on the door, "Cody! Cody, are you home?"

"It's open," Cody called out.

Zack opened the door, "Hey little brother," He said with an odd smile on his face.

"Hey," Cody replied.

"Why are you in bed?"

"Uh... Because of my broken ribs," Cody replied. He was very confused.

"Oh yeah! You're hurt! That's so sad," Zack said as he puckered his bottom lip.

"Are you okay Zack?" Cody asked.

"Me? I'm great! I'm really great!"

Cody pushed his covers off of him, held onto his stomach, and got out of bed. "Are you drunk?" He asked as he walked closer to Zack.

Zack laughed, "No, no, no, no, no..."

Cody noticed Zack's blood shot eyes and cut him off, "You're high!" He said angrily.

"No I'm not! Well..." He began to laugh again, "Maybe just a little bit."

"Are you kidding me? I.. I don't even know what to say!"

"Well you should try some of the stuff I did, because I can think so... So... Clearly! Yeah, that's it!"

Cody then remembered that Bailey would be back soon, "Get in the bathroom," He demanded as he pushed Zack into his bathroom, "Do not make a sound and do not come out until I let you out, okay?"

Zack smiled, "Are we playing a game?"

"Yes, we are. Now be really quiet."

Cody shut the bathroom door and laid back in bed. Within seconds Bailey was coming back into the room. _'That's good timing,'_ Cody thought to himself.

"I brought you some apple juice," She said as she sat it beside his bed.

"Thank you," He replied.

"Is there anything else you need? A book, something to eat, anything?"

"No, not right now. I think I'm just going to take a nap. I'm still a little tired."

"Do you want me to stay in here while you rest, just in case you feel like you can't breathe again?"

Cody smiled, "That's really sweet, but I'll be fine. I promise. If anything happens I will call you."

"Make sure you do. Text me when you wake up."

"I will."

Bailey left and Cody hurried out of bed. "Okay, come on," He said as he opened the bathroom door.

Zack laughed, "That was fun."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I need to go back to my room."

"No way!" Cody exclaimed, "You are staying here until you're off this high!"

"But why?"

"Just sit down and shut up! I can't believe you would do something this stupid! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I..."

"I said shut up! God, it's pointless to talk to you right now! You don't know what you're saying anyway. So, we're just gonna sit here and do absolutely nothing until you go back to being you!"

"Well.."

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

A few hours later Zack was almost back to normal, "I'm getting tired.. And thirsty," He said to Cody.

"Here's some juice," Cody replied as he threw Zack the bottle of apple juice, "Now it's time to talk. Why did you do this?"

Zack yawned, "I don't know. I didn't want to, but Sam..."

Cody cut him off, "Sam? Sam gave you the joint?"

"Yeah. He was smoking and I told him I didn't want to, but he said I was afraid, and so I did it."

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you kidding me? You did this to prove you weren't afraid? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. Please don't tell Mom or Mr. Mosbey, please!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I'm not gonna do it again. It was just one time."

Cody sighed, "I don't know. I need to get some rest. I don't feel well."

"I'll leave. Just think about it okay?"

"Whatever."

Zack walked to the door and opened it.

"Zack!" Cody called out.

"Huh?"

"You need to get a new roommate. If you don't want to tell Mr. Mosbey why then just say it's not working out."

Zack nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Another chapter complete! So, I've started volunteering at the food bank in my city. I go there every Monday and Wednesday. But, it shouldn't stop me from writing whatsoever! I must say, the warehouse we work in is so hot! It's around 110 degrees in there. They have a couple of fans inside and if you are close then it makes it about 105. Today I sorted out bread/bakery products, and canned foods. It feels good to know that you are helping to feed so many people! I love working there. Even though it's extremely hot, it's alot better than the VBS gig I had a while ago. Well, enough about me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**


	8. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

The next week went by slowly. Cody remained in bed, as he was told. Zack kept his distance from Cody, only going to see him twice the entire week.

"So, you start back at school tomorrow," Bailey said as she sat beside Cody on his bed, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I've gone ahead in all of my subjects. I hope my teachers don't mind."

"I think every teacher here knows that you go ahead in your work," Bailey replied with a laugh.

"True. I know it will be nice to get out of this bed and walk farther than my bathroom."

"I can't wait for us to sit out on the sky deck together like we used to. I've missed that."

Cody took Bailey's hand in his, "I have too."

"But, you don't need to do too much to soon. Just because you feel better, doesn't mean you are better."

Cody laughed, "Wow! You really listened to every word the doctor said today, didn't you?"

"Sure did!"

* * *

The next day Bailey and Cody walked to school together.

"Hey Cody. How are you feeling?" London asked as she walked up beside him.

"Alot better. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime. Well, I'll see you guys later!" She waved back at them as she walked off.

"That was fast," Bailey said.

"That's London," Cody replied.

"True."

Cody and Bailey took their seats inside the classroom. Zack was already sitting at his desk.

"Hey Cody," Zack said.

"Hello. Nice to see you, finally," Cody replied coldly.

Zack ignored Cody's comment, "You feeling better?"

"Like you care."

"Cody, come on! Why are you acting like this?"

"I think you know why."

Zack sighed, "You kn..."

"Well look who's back," Joey said as he came up to Cody, "I heard you broke your ribs. Are you feeling better?"

Cody glared at him, "Much."

"Good, good!"

"Come here, Joey," Daryl called out to him.

"Yeah, get over here," Tommy added.

Daryl and Tommy had been afraid of what would happen to them if anyone found out what they had done.

Joey squeezed Cody's shoulder, "Have a good day," He whispered to him, then walked away.

Zack began where he had left off, "You know I told you I would never do that again, and I haven't."

"You also haven't bothered to get another roommate."

"I.. I tried, but.."

Just then the bell rang and Miss Tutweiler came in.

"Meet me on the sky deck after school," Zack whispered to Cody as class began.

* * *

After school London went to visit Mr. Mosbey. "Hi Mr. Moseby!" She said as she came up to his desk.

"Hello London, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great!"

"Well, you might not be doing so great very soon," He said as he looked at her sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"You know how you are supposed to graduate this year? Well, actually, you were supposed to graduate two years ago, but.."

"I get it!" She interrupted.

"Yes, well, I've been told by your teachers that if you don't get at least a B in all of your classes, then you cannot graduate."

"What!" London yelled, "I'll never be able to get a B in every class!"

"Well, if you study hard and get a tutor then maybe you could," He said, trying to be positive.

London rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right," She replied as she walked off.

* * *

"Hey London," Cody said as he passed by her.

"Hey Co... Cody!"

"What?"

"I am between a rock and a rock."

"You mean a rock and a hard place?" Cody asked.

London glared at him, "Same thing!"

Cody sighed, "What is it?"

"I need a tutor."

"For what subject?"

"All of them."

Cod pointed to himself, "And you want me to tutor you?"

"If you don't mind."

Cody thought for a few seconds, "Okay. But you are going to have to listen to me. I'm not going to be doing all the work for you."

London nodded, "I understand. Thank you so much." London began to walk off.

"Wait!" Cody called out to her, "When do you want to start?"

She shrugged, "Whenever."

"Then we'll start tomorrow after school."

"Sounds good."

Zack was already sitting at a table on the sky deck when Cody got there. Cody walked over to him and sat down.

"What?" Cody asked, getting right to the point.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance, seeing that today was the first day I was aloud to walk around. Plus, you never even came around to visit me unless you knew other people would be in my room. And I really don't have much to say to you anyway."

"But I told you that I wouldn't do it again and I haven't. So why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," Cody began, "I've just lost every ounce of respect that I ever had for you."

"Is there any way I could gain it back?"

Cody sighed, "Actions speak louder than words. Maybe, if I see that you really mean what you say, then you'll get my respect."

Zack nodded, "I understand. So, then you don't hate me, right?"

"No, I don't hate you."

Zack got up to leave, "And you won't tell Mom or Mr. Mosbey?"

"No," Cody replied hesitantly.

"Thanks. I gotta go. See ya later."

"Later."

* * *

Zack went to his room.

"Hey Sam. Did you get it?"

"Only the best!" Sam replied with a smile.

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars."

Zack's eyes widened, "Fifty!"

"Don't worry. You're getting a good deal. The amount I'm giving you should last a month. Maybe even longer... Just remember, don't over-do it, and don't go off knocking on friends doors," Sam said with a glare.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good."

Zack handed Sam the money and Sam handed Zack his own Mento gum container, "That's going to become your best friend."

"Thank you so much for getting this for me."

"No prob... By the way, what did you tell your brother? And he's not gonna rat us out is he?"

"I told him it was only the one time and I'd never do it again. He won't tell..." Zack took a lighter off of Sam's bed and lit up one of the joints, "He has no idea."

* * *

**The word joint is starting to sound weird to me. haha It must be because I've been writing it so much. I tried to put that word in this chapter as little as possible. I think it's only in here one time. I don't know why but I just find the word annoying... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**


	9. Some Of The Luckiest Kids In The World

"Did you use all of my mouthwash again?" Sam asked Zack.

"I had to. Mine ran out."

"What do you do, drink the stuff?"

"I don't want my friends to smell anything on my breath."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Then chew gum when you're around them. Don't use my mouthwash!"

"Fine, I won't."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Cody's ribs had been broken. They had healed nicely, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Neither Daryl or Tommy bothered Cody, but Joey gave him dirty looks and occasionally whispered little comments to him. Cody never let that get to him though. He went on with his regular life, which right now, consisted of school, tutoring London, spending time with Bailey, and doing his homework.

Bailey and Cody were sitting out on the sky deck, holding hands, and looking at the stars.

"Another beautiful night at sea," Bailey said with a smile. "We have to be some of the luckiest kids in the world."

Cody yawned, "Yeah we are."

"So, how are things going with London?"

Cody shrugged, "Okay I guess. I mean, she can definitely learn, but she's lazy. That doesn't really surprise me though."

"Has her grades gotten any better?"

"Some B's and C's," Cody replied, then he began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Bailey asked.

"We sound like old parents."

Bailey began laughing as well, "Yeah, we do, don't we? Okay, enough about school. Why don't we just relax?"

"That kinda makes us sound old too, but, it sounds good to me."

* * *

Tommy and Joey knocked on Sam and Zack's door.

"Come in," Zack called out.

They came inside carrying suitcases.

"Planning on a long stay?" Zack asked.

"Just look inside," Joey replied with a sly smile.

Zack opened the suitcase. It was filled with beer.

"Nice," He said as he gave Joey a high five.

"Wait, wait!" Tommy exclaimed, "Before you go giving him all the credit, open the other suitcase."

Zack opened it, and it was also filled with beer.

"You think we can drink that much?" Zack asked.

Tommy shrugged, "If not, we can always save some for another time. Anyway, I also brought..." Tommy pulled a baggy out of his pocket, "This."

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"Baby powder," Sam replied sarcastically, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

Joey put his arm around Zack, "That, my friend, is crack."

"Cocaine!"

Joey nodded.

"Are you kidding me? How did you get that on the ship?"

"Who cares?" Tommy said, "All that matters is that it's here. Now, let's get this party started!"

* * *

Cody and Bailey sat on the sky deck until eleven, which was their curfew.

"See you tomorrow," Cody said, after giving Bailey a kiss.

"Love you," Bailey replied with a smile.

"Love you too."

When Cody got back to his room he got a shower. After his shower he sat down at his desk. "The light won't bother you will it?" He asked Woody as he turned on a lamp.

"No," Woody replied as he got into bed, "What are you doing?"

"I gotta finish my homework. I've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to do it yet."

"Don't you think you are doing to much?"

Cody yawned, "Doesn't matter. I gotta do it."

"You should at least have London pay you for tutoring her."

Cody sighed, "She's my friend, Woody, she doesn't need to pay. Now can we please end this conversation so I can do my homework and hopefully get some sleep tonight?"

"Sorry. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, Joey, who had passed out by Sam's bed, woke up ten minutes before school.

"Tommy, Sam, Zack! Wake up!" He yelled.

Tommy and Sam slowly woke up, but Zack remained asleep.

"Zack! Get up! We're going to be late for school!" Sam yelled once he was fully awake. Zack didn't move.

"Uh... Is he okay?" Tommy asked.

"Of course he is," Sam replied nervously. "He's probably just passed out or something. I mean, last night was his first time snorting, plus he was drinking..."

"Is he breathing?" Joey interrupted.

Sam put his hand over Zack's face to see if he could feel his breath. "Yeah, he's breathing," Sam said. He was relieved when he felt Zack's breath on his hand, "Come on, let's go to school. I'll just tell the teachers he's sick."

* * *

"Do you know where Zack is?" Woody asked Cody on his way to chemistry.

"No. I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Last week Mr. Douglas gave Zack and me some extra credit work to do in chemistry. We worked together on the project, and he has half of the work. If we don't turn this in today, then we don't get the extra credit."

"Maybe he's sick or something. Did you try calling him?"

Woody nodded, "He didn't answer."

"Well, I have a free period next so I'll go check on him. If he's sick, I'll get the work and bring it to you."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

* * *

Cody made his way to Zack's room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried opening the door but it was locked, so he went to his room to get the extra key Zack had made for him at the beginning of the year.

He opened the door and saw the mess inside the room. "You've got to be kidding me," He said to himself when he saw the empty cans of beer lying around the room. He looked over to Zack's bed, where Zack was still passed out.

"Zack! Zack!" Cody yelled as he shook him.

Zack slowly began to wake up, "Huh? What?"

"It's noon! What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Zack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I... I don't feel well."

Cody was getting very angry, "Did you get drunk last night?"

Zack sat up in his bed, "No."

Then why does your breath smell like beer when you talk?"

"Maybe... Maybe I did drink a little, but not much," Zack replied as he stood up. He almost fell over, but he grabbed onto Cody and steadied himself.

"Bullshit!" Cody yelled as he pushed Zack away from him. "I can't believe you, Zack. You are getting dumber every day! This is not like you!" Just then Cody remembered why he came to Zack's room in the first place, "You know what, I can't deal with you right now. Do you know where your extra credit chemistry work is?"

Zack pointed to his desk, "Over there."

Cody walked over to Zack's desk, threw some of the empty beer cans on the floor, and looked through all of Zack's things until he found what he needed.

"I'm going to take this to Woody. You remember Woody right? Your friend who you were supposed to turn your work in with today? I guess you forgot about that by beer number two."

Zack sighed, "It's not my fault, Co..."

"Save it Zack!" Cody yelled as he glared at him, "I'm not listening to anymore of your bullshit!"

Before Zack could say another word, Cody walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe how many I've gotten. I think this is my fastest growing story to date.I didn't expect it to be, but I'm very happy! So, as I wrote this I was also watching The Goonies, playing online games, looking up information about cocaine, and eating... That's what I call multi-tasking :) haha! Also, alot of you probably wanted me to add the part where Zack tries cocaine for the first time. Well, there are two reasons why I didn't add that part. #1 I really didn't feel it was needed. I know that's kind of a bad reason, but I can't help it. #2 Just because I didn't add it here doesn't mean I can't ever use it in the future. That's why I love using flashbacks in my stories. You can tell a part of the story that you didn't tell at first. One last thing, I don't think I've ever described Sam. Like I've never said what he looked like or anything, so I was wondering- What do you all think he looks like? Just curious... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	10. You Don't Have To Tell Me

Cody took the chemistry work to Woody, then he went to find Sam.

Cody found him inside the boys bathroom. Sam was cleaning his shoe after stepping in gum.

"Hey Sam," Cody said as he walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Have you seen my brother today?"

"Uh, this morning. Why?"

Cody shrugged, "Just wondering... I have a question for you."

"Can it wait? I gotta get to class," Sam walked to the door and tried to leave, but Cody stopped him by slipping between him and the door.

Cody was a little nervous about being inside the bathroom, alone, with Sam. Sam was about four inches taller than Cody and he had alot of muscle, for someone who never worked out. Cody new that Sam could probably beat the crap out of him, but at this moment Cody didn't care. His brother was more important to him. So, he put his nervousness aside and focused on the problem.

"It won't take long," Cody stated with a glare.

Sam sighed, "Fine. What?"

"I was just wondering if you enjoy dragging Zack down to your level?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Cody ignored Sam's comment, "Is he like a game to you? Are you just trying to destroy him? What is it?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I went to see Zack a few minutes ago and he was totally hungover."

"That's not my problem."

"That's not your problem?" Cody repeated angrily, "It's all your problem. You were the one who introduced him to drinking and doing drugs! You know, Zack has gotten into alot of minor trouble in the past for slacking off at school and pulling pranks, but until you came around he was a pretty good kid. Now he's drinking, doing drugs, ignoring his friends, and lying all the time! He told me three weeks ago that he would never get high again but after seeing him today I highly doubt that was true..."

Sam cut him off, "Is there a reason you are telling me this? Zack is my friend, so I asked him if he wanted to join in on a little fun, he could have said no, but he didn't. It's Zack's life, he can do what he wants. He made the choice to drink and to smoke, so lay off."

"No!" Cody yelled, "I am not going to "lay off". He is my brother and I care about him. Do you care about him? If he had a problem, like not knowing how to do his algebra work, or trying to win over a girl, would you help him with that? What about if he's sick? Would you take his temperature, make him soup, keep him hydrated, help him to the bathroom, stay up with him all night, call my Mom every two hours to tell her how he's doing? Would you do that? Cause last year Zack got really sick and that is what Bailey, Woody, London and I did. For two weeks our live revolved around him, but we never complained. You know why? Cause we are his friends, and when he is hurting, we help him. See, if you were his "friend" you would be helping him, not hurting him."

"Are we done here?"

"Listen to me Sam, if anything happens to Zack I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Sam interrupted, "You know who my other friends are, and I know what they did to you. If you even tried to do anything to me, you would be dead before you made it halfway."

Cody didn't back down from Sam, "I've put up with enough crap from your "friends" and I will not let you destroy my brother."

Before Sam could say another word Cody opened the bathroom door and left.

* * *

The next afternoon Cody was trying to concentrate on helping London with her school work.

Cody sat down at the head of London's bed, "Where are we?" He asked as she got one of her book from her backpack.

She sat down on the other end of the bed. "Here," She replied as she opened her English book to the right page and handed it to him.

"Okay, let's get started."

"Oh wait!" London exclaimed. She went over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper, "Look at this," She said as she handed him the paper.

"What is it?" Cody asked as he took the paper.

"The English test I took two days ago."

Cody looked at the paper and smiled , "You got an A!"

"Yupp!" She replied happily, "My first one!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Cody replied as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"We need to get a frame and hang this up on your wall," Cody said with a laugh.

"Oh, I already bought a frame. I just haven't had the chance to put the paper in it and hang it up."

"Well, I am very happy for you," Cody yawned, "But we better get back to work."

"Can I ask you something Cody?" London asked.

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I've known you since you were ten, I know when something is wrong. You've seemed really tired lately."

Cody sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I've had some things on my mind lately. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"It's... It's just..."

London stopped him, "You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head, "No, I think I need to tell someone."

Cody began to tell London everything that had been going on with Zack.

London remained quiet until Cody was finished. "Oh my God," She said in shock, "That doesn't even sound like Zack."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

Cody shrugged, "I have no idea."

"What did Bailey say when you told her?"

"I haven't. I haven't told anyone but you."

"Well, I think you need to tell."

"But if I tell, he'll be kicked out of school."

"And if you don't," London replied, "Something alot worse could happen."

Cody nodded, "You're right... I just need to think about it some more."

"Just don't wait until it's too late."

* * *

Two days later the ship docked in Italy. Zack, who had been ignoring Cody, hurried off the ship with Sam, Tommy, Joey and Daryl.

Cody and Bailey were going to go sightseeing, but when Cody saw Zack leaving with his new "friends" he decided it would be his only chance to sneak in Zack's room and find out what all Zack was really up to.

"Bailey," Cody began, "Why don't you go sightseeing with Addison for a while and I will meet up with you later on. I just remembered I told Mr. Mosbey I would help him out with something today."

"Oh, why don't I just wait on you? I don't mind."

"Uh.. No, it's fine. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay," Bailey said, trying to hide her sadness, "See you later."

He gave her a kiss then walked away.

* * *

As Cody walked back to his room to get his copy of Zack's key, he saw London who was about to leave.

"Hey Cody," London said, "I figured you and Bailey would already be out sightseeing."

"I had Bailey go with Addison, I'm gonna meet up with them later."

"Why?"

"I saw Zack leave and I wanted to go into his room while he's gone. I'm afraid that maybe I'm over-reacting and I don't want to tell Mr. Mosbey what's going on with him when I don't really need to."

"Do you any need help?" London asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you want to go shopping."

"Eh. I've been to Italy more times than I can count. If you need help, I don't mind."

"I would appreciate it... If you're sure you don't mind."

"Let's go."

Cody got the extra key out of his room. He took a deep breath as he unlocked Zack's door and went inside. "I sure hope we don't find anything," He said to London.

"What exactly are we looking for? I mean, you already know he drinks and is smoking pot."

"Just anything. I'll look under his bed and in his closet, and you can look in his desk and dresser."

"Okay."

Cody looked under the bed, but he didn't find anything. London looked in his dresser and found nothing as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Cody had finished up with Zack's closet, "Nothing here... Thank God."

"Uh, Cody, you might wanna hold that thought," London said as she pulled a bag of white powder from a drawer in Zack's desk.

"Oh my God!" Cody exclaimed as he took the bag from her.

"Is that... Cocaine?" She asked as if she were afraid to say the word.

"Probably," Cody said sadly. He sat down on Zack's bed and stared at the bag. The room was silent for over a minute, until London spoke, "Cody, you know you are going to have to tell."

"I know... He's gonna hate me."

* * *

**I ended this chapter before I had originally planned. It's just when I wrote those last words, I liked it so much that I figured it was a better place to end it then my original idea. I think I might take this fanfic thing too seriously (maybe that's a good thing though). First, I write the entire chapter in a notebook (which is 10-12 pages), then I read over it and change what I don't like, then I write in on my computer, then once I add it to document manager I read over it all and make my final changes. But, I love doing it! I want to make sure it's as good as possible, and when I don't like the way I wrote something, I change it completely (like I did with chapter one). Anyway, all this is to say that I hope my work pays off and that you all enjoy reading. Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's awesome to know that 1. People are having dreams about my story, and 2. People are staying up until 2-3 in the morning to keep reading! That's so amazing. Thank you all. P.S. I enjoyed reading what you thought Sam looked like. If you didn't post on that before, please feel free to now. Also, I would like to know what you think Joey, Daryl and Tommy look like, it's fun seeing how differently you guys view the characters.**


	11. There's A First Time For Everything

"But he'll be able to get help. He may be angry for a while, but he will forgive you," London said to Cody as she sat beside him.

"But maybe... Maybe I could help him. He could move into my room. I could keep him away from Sam, Joey, and..."

"Cody," London interrupted, "You can't keep your eye on him all the time. If he wants to do drugs, and he knows where and how to get them here, then nothing is going to stop him."

Cody's sadness suddenly turned to anger, "God! Why would he do something so fucking stupid!" He yelled as he stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Does he not realize this is effecting everyone around him?"

"Probably not... Cody, if you want me to go to Mr. Mosbey with you, then I will. It might make things easier."

"Thanks," Cody replied, then put the baggie in his pocket, "I uh... I guess we better go now."

"Yeah," London put her arm around Cody, "Let's go."

* * *

Cody knocked on Mr. Mosbey's office door.

"Come in," He called out.

London opened the door and they walked inside.

"Well hello you two. I figured you would both be out sightseeing."

"I need to talk to you," Cody said.

"Is something wrong?"

Cody nodded.

Mr Mosbey sat down behind his desk, "Please have a seat," He told them. "What's the matter?"

"It's Zack," Cody replied sadly.

"Oh boy... What did he do now?"

Cody pulled the baggie out of his pocket and laid it on Mr. Mosbey's desk, "We found this in his room."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah."

"Well... How... I mean, what made you think to even look for this?"

"A few weeks ago Zack came into my room and he... He was high."

"What!" Mr. Mosbey said in shock.

Cody continued, "He told me that it would never happen again, and I believed him, so I didn't say anything." Cody took a deep breath, "Then a couple of days ago I went to check on him, because he wasn't in school, and when I went in his room there were beer bottles lying every where and he was hungover. So today when I saw him leave the ship I went to go look through his room. London came with me to help. She was the one who found it in his desk drawer."

Mr. Mosbey shook his head, "I just can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I couldn't either when Cody told me," London replied.

"What's going to happen to Zack?" Cody asked.

Mr. Mosbey sighed, "He will be expelled from school. I will call Carey and she will have to come and take him home. I also have to call Mr. Tipton."

"No!" London exclaimed, "The last time something like this happened he had the person arrested. He doesn't need to know."

"London, he is my boss."

"And I am his daughter. I am also Zack's friend and while I think he needs off the ship, I don't think him being arrested will be for the best."

"Please don't tell," Cody begged, "Please."

Mr. Mosbey thought for a second. "Okay," He replied, "I won't tell. I also don't want Zack to know anything about this conversation. We dock in California in about a week and a half. I will call Carey and have her fly out to come and get him. We will tell him the day we dock."

"Okay," Both London and Cody replied.

Mr. Mosbey could see the sadness in Cody's eyes. "London," He said, "Can I speak with Cody alone for a moment?"

"Sure," London replied. She got up and left out of the room.

Mr. Mosbey walked over to the chair London had been sitting in and sat down.

"Cody," He began, "I know you are sad, but this is for the best."

"I just... I just don't want him to hate me," Cody replied as tears filled his eyes. He looked away from Mr. Mosbey and stared at the ground.

"I'm not going to lie. Zack probably isn't going to be happy with you. But I can guarantee that he will forgive you. It may take a while, but he will. Drugs are very dangerous, as is drinking, and if you didn't say anything then one day Zack overdosed, how would you feel then? Wouldn't you rather he be mad at you now, then him not be here at all?"

A tear fell from Cody's eye, "Yeah, I would," He said quietly. He shook his head, "I just never imagined this would happen. I always joked about Zack ending up in jail or being a failure but I never really thought that."

Mr. Mosbey put his hand on Cody's shoulder, "Don't give up on him Cody. Right now is when he needs you the most."

* * *

That evening when Zack and Sam returned to their room Zack began looking everywhere for his cocaine.

"Zack, you probably didn't even put it in your desk," Sam said as Zack dug through his drawers for the third time.

"Yes, I did! I know I did!"

"You were probably high when you put it up so you just think you put it in your desk. For all you know you could have thrown it out the porthole and now it's swimming with the fish... or is it fishes? Fish, fishes, fish, fishe..."

"That's enough!" Zack yelled. "Maybe you're right. I do remember opening the porthole that night."

"See, that's probably what happened. I'll get you some more when I can. For now you'll have to live off of the joints."

"Ugh! They don't do much for me anymore."

* * *

The week seemed to last forever. Cody anxiously awaited the arrival of Carey, which now was only one day away.

"You need to eat something," Bailey said as she and Cody sat out on the sky deck.

"I'm not hungry," Cody replied.

"I know. You've barely eaten, or done anything else this week... Not to mention standing me up in Italy."

"I said I was sorry for that. Things came up and I forgot to call to tell you I couldn't make it."

"I know. I forgave you."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Jeez. someones touchy! Anyway, since you're not hungry then why don't we go to the pool?"

"I don't feel like it."

Bailey sighed, "You don't feel like doing much of anything anymore. And you're so secretive. You think I don't know about all the time you're spending with London? Yet you barely make time for me."

"I tutor London."

"Oh please! I heard about you and her being together the day we were docked in Italy."

Cody stood up, "Are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"I don't know. Should I be?" Bailey replied as she stood up as well.

"This had got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

"Dumb? You wanna know what's dumb? You telling me that "something came up" and making it seem all important, then hearing from about twelve other people that you were sneaking around with London! That's what's dumb!"

"Sneaking around?" Cody repeated. "Why in the world would I sneak around with London? And what have I ever done to make you think I would sneak around with London?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"You son of a bi..." Cody stopped, "You know what? I'm not going to argue with you. If you want to think of me as the cheating type then go right ahead. This is stupid."

Cody began to walk off, "I can't believe I got beat up for you," He mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Bailey called out angrily.

"Nothing!" Cody yelled back.

* * *

Carey arrived early the next morning.

"Does he know yet?" She asked Mr. Mosbey. He, Carey, and Cody were all in his office.

"No," Mr. Mosbey replied, "I wanted to wait until you were here. I'm going to call him now."

"Who gave him the drugs to begin with?" Carey asked Cody.

"His roommate Sam."

"Is he being expelled as well?"

"The day I told Mr. Mosbey what happened he went in their room and did a search of everything. He couldn't find any drugs in Sam's things so he has no proof."

Carey put her head in her hand, "This is just so unexpected."

Cody sighed, "I know."

Mr. Mosbey hung up the phone, "Zack's on his way."

* * *

Within two minutes Zack was knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"What's up Mr. M... Mom? What are you doing here?" Zack went to give her a hug.

"We need to talk," Carey said before Zack hugged her.

His arms dropped, "What about?" He asked. His heart began to race. He looked over to Cody, then to Mr. Mosbey and back to Carey.

"This was found in your room last week," Mr. Mosbey said as he brought out the bag of cocaine.

"What is that?" Zack asked, trying to act like he didn't know.

"Don't play dumb Zack. We all know," Carey said.

"You all know wh..."

"I told them everything Zack," Cody interrupted.

Zack knew there was no way out. He got very angry, "You son of a bitch!" He yelled to Cody, "You're suck a fucking baby! You had to go blab to Mom and Mr. Mosbey?"

"Zack!" Carey yelled, "Don't ever talk to your brother that way!"

Zack glared at Cody.

"Sit down," Mr. Mosbey said to Zack.

Zack slumped down in a chair.

"Because of this I have no choice but to expel you from Seven Seas High. Carey is here to take you back home."

"What!" Zack yelled, "You can't do that!"

"You better be lucky I didn't call Mr. Tipton and have you arrested young man. You are getting off easy."

"This is so fucked up," Zack mumbled.

"You will need to begin packing your things immediately," Mr. Mosbey said.

"Our flight leaves in eight hours," Carey added.

"Eight hours! After packing I'll barely even have time to say good bye to my friends!"

"Well apparently they're the reason you are here so I don't really care about that! Go pack now!"

Zack left out of the room.

The room was silent for a minute.

"I need to talk to Mr. Mosbey alone for a while please," Carey said to Cody.

Cody nodded and left.

* * *

As he made his way back to his room he was suddenly pulled into a storage closet.

"Zack! What are you doing?" Cody asked in shock.

"What is your fucking problem!" Zack yelled as he pushed Cody against a wall.

"I was worried about you. You promised me you would never do drugs again, after the first time, and you broke that promise!"

"Oh please! You're just jealous that you don't have the same friends as I do!"

"Are you kidding me? Those assholes beat the crap out of me so no, I really don't care that they aren't my friends."

Zack was confused, "What? Who beat you up?"

"Joey, Tommy, and Daryl. They're the ones who broke my ribs. And you know what? Even though I felt bad for telling on you at the beginning, I don't any more. You've obviously got a problem and you need help."

"How would you know if I had a problem?"

"Cause the Zack I know wouldn't pull me into a storage closet, push me against a wall, and cuss me out."

Cody walked around Zack and left the room.

* * *

**What an insanely busy week! I really wanted to update earlier but I never found the time. It seems as if the week is only going to get busier as Saturday is my birthday :)! Yay! Tomorrow I am going to a movie with my sister and nephew then I'm going to a concert. Wednesday I've got more volunteering to do (filling book bags for kids who can't afford supplies). Then the rest of the week is preparing for my birthday. Anyway, I wanted to note that the London, Bailey, and Cody has nothing to do with the Breakup in Paris episode. I didn't even think of that episode until after I wrote that part so I figured I better add that down here. Well, I hope you enjoyed. I made this chapter longer because it was longer between updates then usual. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. What He Did

Zack walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"Cody blabbed and now I've been expelled!"

"Are you kidding?"

"I wish!" Zack replied as he pulled his suitcases out from under his bed.

"Dude, this sucks."

"I know."

"When do you leave?"

"My flight leaves in eight hours."

Sam sighed, "Where are you going?"

"Back to Boston with my Mom."

"Boston?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah. Why are you smiling?"

"I know some people in Boston."

"You used to live there?"

"No. But some guys I used to buy from moved there last year."

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded, "Uh-huh. I can give you their numbers if you want."

"Thanks! My Mom will probably be watching me like a hawk though."

"Well, if you really want it, nothing is going to stop you from getting it."

* * *

London and Bailey were both sitting on their beds studying. Bailey had been feeling bad about the way she had treated Cody, so she decided she would ask London about what had been going on.

"London," Bailey began.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And you have to promise that you will be totally honest with me."

London looked up from her book, "Uh... Okay. What is it?"

"Are you and Cody... Are you two... Together?"

London's eyes widened, "What?"

"Be honest."

"No!" London replied quickly, "No! Never ever! No! What would make you think that?"

"It's just, I heard from a few people that they saw you and Cody sneaking around so I..."

"Wait, wait, wait," London interrupted, "Since when do you listen to gossip?"

"Well, it's not just that. He's been so secretive and distant with me lately. And for the past week he hasn't wanted to do anything. He acts so bored when he's around me."

"Bailey, I can't tell you everything that's going on. But what I can say is that there is no way Cody is, or would ever cheat on you. You just need to trust me when I say that Cody needs you right now. He's going through alot and it's really hard on him."

"Well, why is he telling you about it but not me?" Bailey asked. "I mean, I know that you've known him longer, but I'm his girlfriend."

"He only told me because I kept asking questions. Listen Bailey, I know you are confused and upset right now, but you really just need to be there for him. He may not tell you what's going on at first but you just gotta let him know that when he's ready to tell, you'll be there to listen."

Bailey sighed, "You're right. Thanks London. I never thought I'd say this but you've been really helpful."

"Anytime," London replied. "Oh, one more thing," She added.

"What?"

"Never ever listen to whoever told you that rumor, okay?"

Bailey laughed, "Deal."

* * *

Zack finished packing all of his things with only a few minutes to spare.

Sam texted Joey, Tommy, and Daryl to tell them Zack was about to leave and why he had to go. They came over as soon as they read the text.

"Hey Zack," Daryl said as he, Tommy, and Joey walked into the room.

"What are you all doing here?" Zack asked.

"We're here to say our goodbyes," Joey said sarcastically.

"I texted them," Sam said. He way lying on his bed. "I told them what your crappy brother did."

"Yeah, you got some pretty bad luck with that one," Tommy said with a laugh.

Daryl, Joey, and Sam nodded in agreement.

"About him," Zack began, "I heard you three are the reason Cody had broken ribs," He said as he smiled at Daryl, Joey, and Tommy.

"Yeah we are!" Joey boasted, "I bet you want us to do it again. Get him back for what he's done to you."

Zack walked closer to Joey, " So you were the brains behind it the first time, I'm guessing."

"That would be me! The brains behind it a..."

Before Joey could finish Zack grabbed onto him and slammed him against the door.

"What the hell's the matter with you!" Joey yelled.

"You listen to me! Don't ever touch my brother again! You don't lay a finger on him! You hear me?"

Sam jumped off of the bed, "Zack let him go."

"No!" Zack yelled, "You promise me you won't touch him!" He demanded to Joey.

"I promise! I promise!"

Zack let go of Joey.

"Your whole family's fucked up," Joey mumbled. "Come on you guys, let's go."

Joey, Daryl, and Tommy left out of the room.

"I've never seen you so angry," Sam said.

"You make sure none of them lay a hand on my brother when I leave. You promise?"

Sam nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Cody and Carey waited for Zack on the sky deck.

"You gonna be okay?" Carey asked Cody.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you?"

Carey sighed, "It'll take some time but I'm sure we will be okay."

They waited in silence for the next few minutes until Zack came out.

"You ready?" Carey asked.

"Uh-huh," Zack replied angrily.

"Okay," Carey turned back to Cody, "Well, I love you honey. I'll miss you."

"I love you, and I'll miss you too."

"I'll see you for Thanksgiving break right?"

"Yupp. We dock in New York."

"Good." Carey hugged Cody, "Stay safe."

"I will."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Are we going or what?"

Carey took one of Zack's suitcases, "Come on."

"Bye Zack," Cody said.

Zack didn't reply. He grabbed his other two suitcases and began to walk away. As he walked off he put both suitcases in one hand and shot Cody a bird with the other.

Tears began to form in Cody's eyes. He couldn't believe the person his brother had become. Just a few years ago, heck a few months ago, they were practically best friends. But now, Zack won't even talk to him. Cody felt as if he had lost Zack forever.

* * *

Sam went to meet up with Joey, Tommy, and Daryl.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. What was up with Zack?" Tommy asked.

"You beat the crap out of his brother, he's upset."

"I just wish there was a way we could get Cody back for what he did," Daryl said angrily.

"Who says we can't?" Sam asked.

"Zack said not to touch Cody," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I'm not taking the risk of breaking that promise," Joey added.

Sam sighed, "You guys are so slow. He said not to "touch" him. Okay, so we won't "touch" him."

* * *

**Last post before my 17th birthday on Saturday! WOOO! Thanks for all the happy birthday wishes I received:) This is sort of a short chapter. Some things I was going to put in the last chapter but I didn't want chapter 11 to be to long so I waited for chapter 12. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter begins the first chapter that has things going on in two different places. I will have one Cody story and one Zack story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will come back for the next:) Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Oh My God

Once Zack and Carey were gone, Cody went back to his room. He opened the door to see Bailey sitting on the edge of his bed.

She stood up immediately, "Hi Cody."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused, "Back for round two?"

"No," she replied. "I wanted to apologize. Listen Cody, I feel so bad about what I said. It was wrong of me to accuse you of cheating and I'm sorry."

"You really hurt me Bailey," Cody replied.

"I know. I don't know what else to say except that I am really, really sorry."

For a few seconds they were both silent. A part of Cody wanted to stay angry with Bailey, but that part wasn't winning. Cody slowly walked closer to Bailey and gave her a big hug. The weight of the past month came over him, and he began to cry softly, "I've had a horrible month," He said quietly.

Bailey quickly returned the hug, "I'm sorry honey. What happened?"

Cody let go of Bailey and began talking very fast, "First it was the rumor, then getting beat up, then the broken ribs, then Zack coming to me being high as a kite, then finding him hungover with beer all in his room, then being accused of cheating, and now Zack just left and he's probably gonna hate me forever."

Bailey didn't understand all she had just heard, "Wait a minute, you got beat up? Zack was high? Then drunk? Now he's gone? What?"

Cody sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I think we have some catching up to do."

Bailey nodded, "I agree."

* * *

_'Dear Cody,_

_You have been going to this shcool since it opened. You know all there is to know about both the school and the ship... Or so you think. Well, this year some things are going to change._

_First of all. Your little play toy, Bailey, I have a feeling you are going to want to end that relationship very soon. Because, if you don't within the next month... Let's just say it won't be good._

_If you even think of telling anyone about this letter no one will be able to help you or your friends. We will get to them before anyone can manage to get to us._

_More letters to follow._

_Love Always,_

"Just end it there," Sam said to Joey, who was typing the letter.

Tommy laughed, "That's gonna scare the crap out of him."

"You really think he won't say anything?" Daryl asked.

"Nah, not with us threatening Bailey," Sam replied.

Tommy looked over the letter, "Joey, you idiot, you spelled the first school wrong. It's s-c-h-o-o-l."

Joey looked, "I know how to spell school Tommy, I just messed up."

"Just hurry up and fix it!" Sam demanded. "I'll put it in his locker later on tonight."

* * *

When Zack got back to the hotel he hurried up to his room before anyone he knew could see him.

"Go unpack your things, then we are going to have a talk," Carey said.

"You mean the talk on the way to the airport, the one on the plane, then the one on the way here, wasn't enough?"

"Don't smart mouth me! Go unpack now!"

Zack rolled his eyes, grabbed his suitcases, and took them to his room.

"God this sucks," He said to himself as he looked around his old room.

He laid one of his suitcases on his bed and began unpacking.

* * *

"Wow!" Bailey exclaimed once Cody had finished explaining what had been going on all month. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you with my problems."

Bailey took ahold of Cody's hand, "Cody, I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to tell me when something is bothering you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Bailey shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You were doing what you thought was best. I just want you to know that, in the future, if you ever have a problem, you can always come to me okay? I will always be here for you."

Cody pulled Bailey into a hug, "Thank you, Bailey."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Zack came out of his room. He hoped that if he waited long enough, then Carey would be to tired to have another talk with him. He was wrong.

"Sit," Carey demanded as she pointed to the couch.

Zack sat down, "What else could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Why?" Carey asked, "Why would you do this? Why would you use drugs?"

Zack sighed, "You already asked me this."

"And I want an answer!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"I just wanted to! It's no big deal! I'm here now, you can watch my every move!"

"Don't talk to me like that Zachary! I am your Mother and you will not yell at me! Do you understand?"

Zack rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm really tired. Can I get my shower and go to bed please?"

"We'll talk about this some more tomorrow."

"I'm sure we will," Zack mumbled as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After he got his shower he quietly walked back to his room because Carey was already asleep on the couch.

Right as he was about to lay back in his bed he remembered the numbers that Sam had given him. He picked up his dirty pair of pants and went through each pocket until he found the paper.

He got his cell phone and dialed the first number on the paper.

"Hello," A man answered. He had a very deep, angry sounding voice.

"Um... Uh... Um..." Zack was suddenly very nervous.

"You wanna call back when you find your voice or what?"

Zack cleared his throat, "Sorry, um... Are you Michael Ward?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Zack. I'm A friend of..."

"Sam?" Michael interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I just heard from him a few hours ago. He said you might be calling. I must say I expected it to take you a while longer though. You must be desperate."

"Yeah... Well, I..."

"You wanna buy from me?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Are you fucking serious? Who asks that? You know, it's a good thing you called me instead of one of my other friends here cause they would want to beat the shit out of you for asking such a dumb ass question."

Zack wasn't sure how to respond so he remained silent.

"Hello? You there?"

"I'm here," Zack replied hesitantly.

"Can you meet me tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Come to the alley near the corner of 3rd and Berkley. Ten minutes. I don't wait so if you aren't there then you're out of luck. I charge five dollars per joint and twenty-five dollars per bag of coke. Sam told me that's what you use."

"Um... Okay, I'll be there."

Zack hung up and began getting dressed. He quietly left out of his room, made it passed his Mom, and got out the door without a sound.

* * *

He got to the alley just in time, "Michael? Michael?" He whispered. His heart was beginning to race.

"Don't call for me!" A voice said from behind him.

Zack jumped, "I'm... I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Michael replied sarcastically. "So what do you want? Make it quick."

"Two bags of cocaine," Zack replied.

"Okay. Here you go," Michael replied as he took two bags out of his pocket.

Zack handed him the money and took the cocaine.

"By the way," Michael said, "Instead of saying that you want two "bags of cocaine" you can just say you want coke, crack, blow, or snow. Any of those will do and you don't sound like an idiot when you say it." Michael pulled something else out of his pocket, "This is heroin. It's a little gift from Sam. Good luck and have fun."

Before Zack could say another word Michael was gone. He put the cocaine and heroin in his pocket and hurried home.

* * *

The next day Cody was getting his book out of his locker for his next class when a piece of folded up paper fell out of his locker and onto the ground. He picked it up, opened it, and began to read it.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**I feel so bad when it takes this long to post a new chapter. I know I said that sometimes it may take up to a week, but I know how I get when I'm reading an unfinished story and it annoys me when it takes a long time for a new chapter! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Next chapter will have more fast heart beating moments in it (at least I hope). BTW, my birthday was amazing! I had an awesome day and I got the camera that I was going to save up for and buy myself. I'll be taking photography classes in January. I'm so excited! Back to the story:I feel that I should express the fact that I have no idea how drug dealers talk, how they deal the drugs, how you buy it, or how you use it. Everything I write I have to look up first so if it gets cheesy sometimes, I'm sorry. I must say I have found out the internet has a little to much information about drugs, but it helps when writing a story. Well, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did! Oh, and let me know what you think Michael looks like :)**


	14. I'm Sorry

"Cody, Cody, Cody, what am I going to do with you?" Bailey asked as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, come on. You know you liked my joke."

"It was something," She replied sarcastically.

"Ye of little humor," He joked back.

It had been three weeks since Cody had received the letter. He tried to not let it show, but he was worried. Anytime he was alone he would stare at the letter, wondering if it was real or a joke. He was pretty sure he knew who it was coming from seeing that he received it right after Zack left, but he didn't know whether they would act on their threat. He knew that they seemed pretty serious when they beat him up almost two months ago, but would they really hurt Bailey? Was he willing to risk the chance that they would? He wasn't sure.

"Where are we going next?" Bailey asked Cody.

"Where ever you want. I told you before that while we are in Florida we are going to do what you choose."

"Okay then, I want to go to Pelican Poop!"

"What?"

"Pelican Poop," She repeated, "It's an art gallery."

"What is it? Just pictures of pelican poop?"

"I don't know. I just know the name. That's why we're going to find out."

Cody shook his head, "Okay, whatever you want."

Bailey smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Back in Massachusetts, Zack was in the middle of second period at his new school. It was a private school right outside of Boston. Zack felt like an idiot every day as he put on his khaki pants, blue or red shirt, and combed his hair over to the side. He hated how he looked with his new haircut, which he was forced to have with the schools "no hair touching the ears" rule. One thing did make him feel better though. It was right in between second and third period. Those five minutes made his day. That was when he would go into the bathroom, take the white powder that he loved so much out of his pocket, put some into his hand, and take one deep breath, inhaling it through his nose. Those five minutes were like heaven to him.

Right when the bell rang Zack bolted out of his seat and got into the bathroom, making sure he was inside before all the stalls were taken. He got into the back stall and pulled the cocaine out of his pocket. He put some in his hand, like always, and right before he would snort it, he flushed the toilet to make sure no one else heard him. Afterwards he always breathed a sigh of relief. It was one more day where he got to feed his habit and one more day he got by with it without anyone knowing.

Zack exited the stall and made his way to third period, also known as History. Zack hated history class. The failing grades didn't help much.

* * *

After class was over Zack went to leave.

"Wait Zack!" The teacher called out.

Zack rolled his eyes and walked back to the teacher's desk, "Yeah?"

"That's yes, sir."

Zack remained silent, as did the teacher, Mr. Towers. He wasn't going to continue until Zack said "yes, sir."

After a few seconds Zack caught on, "Oh, uh, yes, sir?"

"That's better. Now, where is your history assignment?"

"What history assignment?"

"The one that was due four days ago. The one that I told you, because you were new, I would give you a few extra days to finish. I said that if it wasn't on my desk, or in my hand by today then it would be a zero."

"Oh, right, right. That one, yeah, I... I don't have it."

"Really?" Mr. Towers replied, "That's a shame. You, unfortunately have a zero then, bringing your overall grade to a forty-six. Zack, do you know what this means?"

"That I've gotten a better grade then a zero before?"

"It means that you are going to have to make nothing less than a B minus for the rest of the year. If you don't then you will have to attend summer school."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Zack mumbled.

"I suggest you take this more seriously Zack. School work is not something to mess around with."

"Yeah... I mean yes, sir. Are we done?"

Mr. Towers nodded, "Yes, you can go."

* * *

The next day Cody was walking to Bailey's room to pick her up and take her for a walk on the beach. On his way there someone called his cell phone. The caller I.D. was blocked but Cody answered anyway.

"Hello."

"Cody Martin?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You can call me your worst nightmare."

"Excuse me?" Cody replied.

"I told you that you had a month to break it off with Bailey. Well that ends in three days. If you do not leave her, I will make sure that you regret your decision. I will find her, I will take her, and I will do things with her that you could never even imagine."

"Who are you? Is this Joey? What do you want?" Cody asked nervously.

"None of that matters. Three days. You have three days."

Before Cody could say another word the person on the other line hung up.

Cody's heart was racing. He no longer wondered whether or not the other person, whoever it may be, was serious or not. He knew that, for Bailey's safety, he would have to break up with her.

* * *

Cody stood at Bailey's door for what seemed like an eternity before he finally knocked.

Bailey opened the door. Her face lit up when she saw it was Cody, "Finally, I was worried about you."

"Sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"It's fine. I just need to get my shoes then I'm ready."

Cody looked at London who was sitting at her desk, "Um, London, do you mind if I talk to Bailey alone for a second?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to leave anyway. I'm meeting Daddy for lunch," She replied as she got up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked as Cody shut the door behind London.

"Uh, nothing... Well, something, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"Say what?" Bailey asked anxiously.

"It's... It's just... Maybe you should sit down," He said as he picked up her desk chair and moved it closer to her.

She sat down on it, "Cody, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I've just... I've been thinking and I... I'm not sure how to say it but..." Cody's heart was beating fast. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. It was worse than telling Mr. Mosbey about Zack. It was worse then Zack pulling him into a closet and slamming him against the wall. It was worse than watching Zack walk away with Carey and the last thing Cody seeing was Zack shooting him a bird. It was even worse then getting the crap beat out of him. Cody loved Bailey with all his heart, now his heart felt broken into pieces.

"Are you... Are you breaking up with me?" Bailey asked, hoping she was wrong.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bailey."

"Oh my God!" She yelled as she put her hands over her mouth, "Why?"

Cody couldn't think of one excuse as to why he wanted to break up with her, "I just... I need some space."

"Space? You need space?" Bailey stood back up, "Are you kidding me? This is all because you need space?"

"It's just, we're young and..."

Bailey cut him off, "I never knew I was a clingy girlfriend. I mean we have always done our separate things. Sometimes I go out with Addison or London and sometimes you go out with Woody or your chess team. Why do you need space?"

"I just... I just do," Cody replied. His heart was breaking even more than before.

"Wow!" Bailey said, "Out of all the guys in the world, you are the last one I would ever expect to do something like break up with his girlfriend without an actual reason."

Tears filled in Cody's eyes. She was right, this wasn't like him. But right now that's all he had. He wished he could tell her the truth but it would just scare her. In his head this was the only thing he could do.

"I'm sorry," He replied sadly.

"You should be! Get out!" She yelled as she walked over to the door and opened it.

He didn't want to leave but there wasn't much else he could say. He stopped when he reached the door and looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sorry," He said one more time as a tear fell down his face. He walked out of the room and she slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Zack had been online playing computer games for the last two hours. His feet were beginning to get cold so he got up and got a pair of socks out of his drawer. When he unraveled the socks a small bag dropped out. He forgot that he had hidden the heroin in his socks the night that Michael had given it to him.

He picked up the baggy and went back to his computer, then typed 'heroin' into the search bar and began clicking on different sites. Once he found out the different ways heroin could be taken he decided he wanted to use the injection method. He wasn't sure why, but it sounded the funnest to him. He knew that his Dad was a diabetic so he could get a syringe easily. He also remembered that his Dad was on tour in Utah at the time so he could easily get in and out of the house without any problems.

Carey was downstairs at work. She would be for the next three hours so Zack knew now was the perfect time to go. But before he left he needed just one little thing. He pulled his baggy of cocaine out of his book bag and snorted a little before making his way to his Dad's house.

One hour later he returned with the syringe in his pocket. He hurried upstairs and into his room. He got back onto his computer and looked up how to inject heroin. Once he had all the information he figured he would need, he began the process.

Right before injecting the needle he placed a shoelace around the top of his arm. He held out his slightly shaking left arm and placed it on his desk. Then he picked up the syringe with his right hand and slowly inserted the needle into his arm. He winced in pain as he injected the heroin into his bloodstream.

Once the syringe was empty he pulled the needle out of his arm and began to immediately feel the effects of the drug. He felt a sudden rush of energy, yet he couldn't get up. His brain seemed to be going at a different speed then the rest of his body. His thoughts were cloudy. He couldn't focus on anything. His eyes were constantly moving around the room. His skin began to feel hot and his mouth became very dry. He began rubbing all over his legs and arms trying to cool off his skin but nothing seemed to work. The different feelings all over his body became to much for him to handle. He let out a loud scream and grabbed his head before he began convulsing on the floor. He was alone, locked in his room, lying on the floor, and Carey would not be back for another two hours.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I think it is one of my favorites so far. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't write it all down in my notebook like usual but I seemed to get it done alot faster and I didn't question myself as much. But, you all are the final judge, so did you like the chapter? I hope you did. I'm so thankful for all the reviews. This is officially my most reviewed story! Thanks for reading! Also, I don't know why I chose for the Dad to be in Utah. It just seemed funny to me for some reason :)**


	15. Lying On The Floor

Mr. Mosbey rushed to Cody's room as quickly as he could.

He began banging on the door

Cody was lying on his bed, depressed from having to break up with Bailey.

"Cody!" Mr. Mosbey yelled, "Are you in there?"

"I don't feel well," Cody replied, not wanting to get up.

"Please open the door! It's about Zack!"

Cody jumped up, ran to the door, and quickly opened it, "What about Zack?"

"Zack overdosed on heroin Cody. Your Mother has been trying to call you but you won't answer your phone."

Cody remembered that he had shut off his phone before going to talk to Bailey, "I forgot to turn it on!" He exclaimed as he turned his phone back on. "I have ten missed calls!" He turned back to Mr. Mosbey, "I have to get to them. Zack will need me. He will want to stop using now and I will need to help him!"

"Cody! Cody!" Mr. Mosbey repeated to get him to stop talking, "Zack is in a coma... And they aren't sure if he's going to come out of it."

"What?" Cody asked as he began to cry. "No, no, no! He can't... He wouldn't... Why would he do this?" Cody was becoming hysterical.

Mr. Mosbey walked over to Cody and held onto him as Cody cried onto his shoulder.

"Cody, I know this must be hard for you, but you are going to have to get yourself together," Mr. Mosbey said as he took Cody by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I have called the airlines and got you on a flight that leaves in two hours. However the ship leaves port in forty-five minutes so you need to start packing and be ready to go before that time. Can you do that?"

Cody nodded and wiped the tears from his face, "Yeah, I can."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll manage."

"Okay, I'll come by soon to check on you," Mr. Mosbey said as he headed out the door.

As soon as Mr. Mosbey was gone Cody called his Mom.

"Hello," Carey answered, her voice sounding tired and scared.

"Hi Mom."

Carey began to cry at the sound of Cody's voice, "Oh, Cody! It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. Mom, what happened?"

"I came home from work and I went to tell Zack goodnight but the door was locked so I knocked. He wouldn't answer but I knew he was in there because his light was on. I got the extra key to his room out of the cabinet and..." Carey's voice trailed off for a moment, "Honey, the doctor is coming in, I'll have to tell you when you get here."

"Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

After what, to Cody, seemed like the longest flight ever, he was finally in Massachusetts. He took a cab from the airport straight to the hospital.

He waited impatiently for someone to help him. Finally a nurse came to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. My brother, Zack Martin is here and I need to know the room number please."

"Hang on." She walked back into another room. Cody stared at his watch for three minutes before she returned. "What was the name again?"

"You've got to be kidding me! It's Zack Martin!"

"One minute," She went back in the other room.

Cody rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah right."

Two minutes later she came out again, "Can I help you?"

"Are you serious? I've asked you twice to tell me what room Zack Martin is in. Twice!" Cody got out his cell phone and called his Mom, "I don't know why I didn't do this before!"

Carey answered.

"Hey Mom, I'm at the hospital. What room do I come to?"

"403," She replied.

"Okay, I'll be right up."

He hung up and looked at the nurse, "I guess it was dumb of me to ask someone who worked here for some help. Have a great day and thanks for all the help!" Cody said sarcastically.

* * *

Cody stood outside room 403. He knew he would eventually have to go inside but he didn't want to see Zack lying there.

He finally found the courage to walk in the room. He looked around the corner and saw Zack lying in the hospital bed. Besides the tube that was going down his throat it looked as if he was just sleeping. For some reason, even though Cody knew Zack had overdosed, he thought he would looked bruised and broken. But no, there was no bruises and no broken bones. There was no reason for Zack to be lying there except for the fact he did something stupid.

Carey was sitting beside Zack in a coushioned, green chair. She had her eyes fixed on Zack, not even noticing Cody until he spoke.

"Hi Mom."

Carey was startled, "Cody! How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she got up and gave him a hug.

"Not long."

They let go of each other and walked over to Zack. "So what happened?" Cody asked again, "The last thing you told me was that you were about to open the door."

"Oh, I uh... I unlocked the door and when I went inside he was just lying on the floor," Carey began to cry, "I ran over to him and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. I saw the syringe, and the shoelace around his arm and I knew... I knew what he had done. I called 911 and when they got to the hotel they had to resuscitate him. It was terrifying."

Cody couldn't believe what he heard. "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"He had both heroin and cocaine in his system."

"Both!"

Carey nodded, "They don't know if he'll..." Carey couldn't finish.

"It's okay Mom," Cody replied as he put his arm around her, "he's gonna be okay."

"I should have watched him closer. I should have checked his room. I just didn't think he was this bad off," Carey said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

* * *

They sat quietly in the room for the next few minutes as they watched over Zack.

Cody stared at the machine that went up and down as it breathed for Zack. Even though Cody was telling Carey not to blame herself, Cody couldn't help but blame himself for what was happening.

"Mom," Cody began, "Why don't you go get something to eat or drink? I'll stay here with Zack."

"I'm fine honey."

"I know you Mom. You haven't left Zack's side since you got here. I'll watch him."

Carey sighed, "I am a little thirsty. I'll be back soon."

"We'll be fine."

Carey left out of the room and Cody sat in the chair. He stared at Zack for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Zack, did you do this because I told?" He asked as if Zack could respond, "If I would have just kept my mouth shut, then would you not have gone this far? I'm so sorry Zack... Seems like I've been saying sorry alot lately. I broke up with Bailey not long ago. I didn't want to but I had too... It was for the best, I hope," Cody laughed to himself, "What am I doing? You don't care about that," He stopped for a moment and just stared at Zack again, wishing this was all a dream. "Zack, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to know that you have to keep fighting. You've got to make it through this okay? You've always been the strong one, so don't stop that now," He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a doctor came inside. He looked at Cody, then Zack, then back to Cody, "Brother?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Cody."

The doctor walked over to Cody and shook his hand, "Hello Cody. I am Dr. Wall. Is your Mom around?"

"She went to the cafeteria for a few minutes to get a drink."

"Alright, well I'll come back when she gets here." Dr. Wall began to leave, but before he reached the door he turned back around to Cody, "Do you have any questions for me? I'd be happy to answer."

Cody looked at Zack then back to the doctor, "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"I've been a doctor for almost thirty-five years. I've seen cases like these, and some much worse, and most of the patients I've treated have made it."

"But not all of them," Cody said sadly.

"No, not all of them. But this boy here, he is a fighter. I think he'll make it through okay. Are you two twins?"

Cody nodded.

"You should keep talking to him. I didn't mean to, but I overheard you talking to him earlier before I came inside the room. Alot of people talk to their family members when they are in a coma, and I hear most twins have a special bond, so that could work double magic for you."

"You think he can hear me?"

Dr. Wall shrugged, "No harm in trying," He replied, then looked at his watch, "I've got to go Cody. I'll see you later."

"Okay... Thank you doctor."

"No problem."

* * *

The next few days went by slowly. Zack hadn't made any progress but he wasn't doing any worse either. Every day Cody and Carey sat in Zack's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. They rarely left, taking turns to get food or a drink so there was always someone with Zack. When Carey would leave the room Cody would always talk to Zack, hoping that Zack could hear him. At night Cody went back to the hotel to sleep but Carey slept in the chair beside Zack's bed.

"Good morning Mom," Cody said as he came inside the room. He handed her a cup of coffee, then sat down beside her in the extra chair that had been brought in the room.

"Good morning honey. Where is your school work?"

"I did alot of extra work the past couple of days so I'm ahead. I figured I'd keep my books at home today."

She put her hand on his back, "I'm proud of you Cody. You're doing a good job."

Cody smiled a little, "Thanks."

Cody knew how hard this must be for his Mom. He couldn't believe that no matter how bad things were, she still cared enough to tell him that he was doing a good job.

* * *

The next few hours went by with nothing unusual happening until all of a sudden Zack began to move.

Carey was washing her hands in the bathroom, but Cody saw.

"Mom!" He yelled, "He's moving!"

"Oh my God!" She replied as she ran out of the bathroom and saw Zack's eyes pop open. "Go get the doctor!"

Zack began to choke because of the ventilator.

Cody ran out of the room yelling, "I need the doctor! Where's Dr. Wall!"

The doctor and a couple of nurses came running to Cody.

"What is it?" Dr. Wall asked.

"Zack's waking up!"

* * *

** I can not even begin to tell you how busy my life has been since I last posted. I wanted to post this a couple of days ago but things kept getting in the way so I kept having to put this on the backburner and for that I am sorry. But, the chapter is up now and hopefully you enjoyed it. Unlike my other stories, I don't have a set chapter on when this will end, but I do now exactly how it will end... That, however is my secret ;). I must admit that I probably could have written and added this yesterday but I have kinda gotten re-obsessed with NCIS lately so I have been watching that and reading fan fics on that as well. And if you are a fan of NCIS then you know how extremely addicting it can be! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it doesn't take me as long to put the next chapter up!**


	16. What's Going To Happen To Me?

Dr. Wall ran into Zack's room. Zack was jerking around, trying to pull the tube out of his mouth.

"Hang on Zack," The doctor said, "We'll get the ventilator out in just a minute but you need to calm down, okay?"

Zack calmed down a little but he kept grabbing at the tube.

"Listen to me. The nurses are going to hold your arms down while I pull out the tube alright? It won't take long."

Cody and Carey stood in the back of the room while the doctor and nurses took control.

Within a few seconds Dr. Wall had pulled out the tube. Zack immediately began coughing and gagging.

"It's okay, it's okay! Just take deep breaths for me."

Zack nodded and did as the doctor said.

"Good, that's good. Zack, I am Dr. Wall. Your Mom and your brother are both here," He said as he waved Cody and Carey over to the bed.

"Hi honey," Carey said as she put her hand on his leg. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Zack looked all around, "Wha... What hap-," Zack tried to ask but he could barely speak.

"Don't talk Zack," Dr. Wall said, "You need to wait a while. Your throat will be sore and dry from the ventilator. You'll need to suck on some ice chips for a while."

"I'll go get them," One of the nurses said as she left the room.

"You scared us all pretty bad Zack," The doctor began, "When you got here we found both heroin and cocaine in your system. You had a major overdose. You have been in a coma for the past week."

Zack's eyes filled with tears. There was so much that he wanted to say but he couldn't. He was scared, nervous, sad, angry, but happy to be alive. He looked at his crying Mom and scared brother, and tried to say 'I'm sorry' but it wouldn't come out.

* * *

Three cups of chipped ice and two hours later Dr. wall came back into the room.

"How's the voice coming along?" He asked Zack.

"Better," Zack whispered.

"Then, I think it's time we all had a little talk," Dr. Wall said as he looked at Carey, Cody and Zack, "First of all, how long have you been doing drugs?"

Zack didn't want to answer.

"Zack, everyone in this room knows that you use drugs. How long?"

"A... A few months."

"What have you used?"

"smoked marijuana, snorted cocaine-" Zack coughed then continued, "And then the heroin."

"How long have you been using heroin?"

"Just the one time." Zack suddenly began to cry, "What's going to happen to me?"

"You are going to go through withdrawal. There is a rehab center just down the street. You'll probably be sent there."

"Dr. Wall can I speak with you alone for a minute?" Carey asked.

"Of course."

They both left out of the room.

"My insurance doesn't cover rehab. It barely covers his stay here. Is there any way he could recover at home?"

"I don't recommend that. When going through withdrawal people can become very violent. Maybe if your ex-husband could stay with you..."

Carey shook her head, "I can't get ahold of him. When he goes on tour we rarely hear from him... If ever."

The doctor thought for a moment, "You know what, I have alot of extra vacation days. I'll take a week off to help you through the beginning."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

Dr. Wall smiled, "You're not asking, but I'm doing it anyway."

Tears formed in Carey's eyes, "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Let's go back inside."

They walked back into the room. Neither Zack nor Cody had said a word to each other.

The doctor sat down on the side of Zack's bed, by his feet. "Zack, do you know how dangerous drugs are?"

Zack nodded.

"And you understand that you could have died?"

Zack nodded again.

"Do you want to get off of drugs?"

Zack barely nodded.

"I need an honest answer Zack. You are the one who has to make the final decision. If you are not willing to give up drugs then there is no use of going through withdrawal."

"Y... Yes, I need help."

Dr. Wall nodded, "Good. I'm glad you realize that. Tomorrow you will be going back to your house. I, along with your Mom and brother will be there to help you okay? It's gonna be hard, but you'll get through it."

"O... Okay."

"Okay," Dr. Wall turned to Cody and Carey, "Can I speak to you two alone?"

They went back out of the room.

"Does the hotel you live at have a pull out couch?"

"Yes," Carey replied.

"Good, we'll keep him on that. It's better then to have him closed up in a room. Now usually I would never release a patient this soon after coming out of a coma and being on a ventilator, but since I am going to be with you I think it will be fine. Now Carey, I know you will want to stay with Zack tonight, so Cody I need you to go back to your suite, take anything sharp or breakable and get it out of the house. I'm talking silverware, any glass items, just anything that could be dangerous."

"Okay," Cody replied, "But why?" He asked curiously.

Dr. Wall sighed, "Alot of patients feel like committing suicide when coming off of drugs. And while I know one of us will be with him at all times, I don't want to risk anything."

Cody was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Cody, you need to start now, that way everything will be ready when Zack gets there tomorrow," The doctor continued, bringing Cody out of his trance.

Cody nodded, "Right, right." He looked at his Mom, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a hug, "I love you honey."

"I love you, too."

* * *

When Cody got back to the hotel he sat down on the couch, took a deep breath, and called London.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hey London," His tired voice replied.

"Cody! How is everything?"

"It's... It's difficult," He said, trying to find the right word.

"I'm so sorry Cody."

"It's okay. I called to ask if I could use your suite for a while. Zack is coming home from the hospital tomorrow and I need a place to store some things."

"Of course you can. I'll call the front desk and tell them to give you a key."

"Thank you," He said as he fought back tears.

"No problem. And Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks... Again."

"Anytime."

"I gotta go London. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Cody hung up and went into the kitchen. He opened the silverware drawer and began taking everything out. A million thoughts went through his head as he packed up all the utensils. It suddenly became to overwhelming. He began crying uncontrollably. He leaned back on the refrigerator and sunk to the floor. His knees were curled up to his chest and he held his head in his hands as he cried. "Why?" He asked out loud. Not sure if the questions was for himself, Zack, or God. "Why did this happen? I just don't understand!" He yelled as he began to hyperventilate.

When he had finally calmed down some, he looked at his watch and realized that three hours had passed. He hurried to his feet and wiped the remaining tears away from his face. He went to get a box out of the closet to put more things in when he noticed something on the ground. It was London's key-card, attached with a note. 'Tried knocking, no answer. This is London's key to her suite.'

_'I never heard them knock,'_ He thought to himself, _'I wonder if they heard me?' _He put the keycard on the table and continued packing.

* * *

By noon the next day Cody had finished packing, put everything inside London's suite, and was just waiting for Zack to get home.

Carey called him when they were almost there, so he went outside and waited for them.

He took a deep breath as there cab pulled up.

Carey and the doctor got out of the car. Dr. Wall got the wheel chair out of the trunk, opened it up, then helped Zack into it.

"Lead the way," Dr. Wall said to Cody.

* * *

When they got up to the room Dr. Wall helped Zack, who was very weak, into bed.

"When will it start?" Zack asked the doctor.

"When will what start?"

"The withdrawal effects."

"Anytime now."

"What's gonna happen?" Zack asked. He was clearly very scared.

"Well, you only did heroin once so you won't feel much, if anything, from that..." Dr. Wall stopped and stared at Zack.

"But?" Zack asked, wanting him to continue.

"You'll get the worst from the cocaine. You'll crave it. Which I can tell you are already doing. You probably have been since you came out of coma. Chest pain, coughing, muscle spasms, insomnia, and panic attacks are some other side effects. You also smoked marijuana so you could have side effects with that as well."

"Like?"

"Craving, which again I can tell you already have. Irritability, anger, headaches, and restlessness. Most of those symptoms start within the first eight hours. You've passed that mark but that doesn't mean it won't come."

Zack sighed, "Wow!" He said in shock, "This is gonna be... Terrible."

* * *

**Writing about Zack being in a coma reminded me of when my Papa was in the hospital. He was in there for six months back in 2002. He went into a coma about 3 times. I remember I would sit and watch this thing move up and down as the ventilator breathed for him. It was blue and it kinda looked like an accordian. Sadly he died just a few days after Christmas that year. But enough with the depressing stuff. **

**So I thought the fact that I would be staying with my grandma while my parents took my sister to college would give me more time to write, but I was wrong. I've been busier. Especially with my sister coming each day with my nephew, then taking care of my doggies. It's been fun though. So, this chapter wasn't supposed to turn out this way at all. It was gonna go through Zack's whole withdrawal but I figured that it would make the chapter to long and to crowded. So, as of right now, the next chapter is the last. That however is not a one hundred percent guarantee. It's about a eighty-five percent guarantee. I've gotta write it first to see :). Well, hope you enjoyed! I love reading your reviews! Thank you! **


	17. Always

"It hurts!" Zack screamed.

"I know it hurts, but you're gonna be okay," Carey replied, trying to calm him down.

"Just give me some! Please, just a little bit!"

"We can't do that Zack," Dr. Wall said.

"Why not? I know why! I already know!"

"You know what?"

"You're trying to kill me. All of you! You just want to get rid of me!"

"You know that's not true," Carey responded, tears filling her eyes.

Cody, who was in his room, was listening to the conversation. He was sitting up against his door with tears falling down his face. The past couple of days had been worse then when Zack was in a coma.

A few hours after Zack had gotten home from the hospital is when it all began. It started with a headache, then anger kicked in, and a couple of hours after that it was like every side effect seemed to hit at once. Everyone on the same floor as them were calling in, making complaints about the noise. Cody ended up having to call London. London had to call the front desk and tell them to move everyone else to a different floor.

"I'm having a heart attack! I'm dying!"

"No you're not Zack," Dr. wall said, "It's just chest pains."

"Just? You wouldn't be saying that if you were feeling what I'm feeling! I gotta get up! I need to get out! I need to leave!"

"No Zack!" Dr. Wall held Zack down, "Carey can you help me please?"

Carey held onto Zack as well, keeping him on the pull-out couch.

"This should only last a couple more minutes!" Dr. Wall yelled to Carey over Zack's screams, "It seems to come over him in waves."

He was right. Within a few minutes Zack had calmed down.

"I need water," Zack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'll get it," Carey replied as she walked away.

Zack wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "How much longer?" He asked the doctor as tears fell down his face.

"This could go on for a few more days," Dr. Wall replied with sadness in his voice.

"I don't think I'll make it," Zack whispered to him.

Dr. Wall shook his head, "I don't think you will either... I know you will. You're stronger than you think Zack. You've made it this far. I know you'll be fine."

Carey came back and handed Zack the water. He took a few sips then handed the styrofoam cup back to her.

Zack gripped the sheets tightly as the muscle spasms came back, "It's starting again!"

* * *

Bailey sat out on the sky deck, staring up at the stars. She cried silently as she thought about how Cody used to sit out there with her.

"Is someone sitting here?" A boy asked. She wiped the tears from her face and turned around. He was pointing to the beach chair beside her.

"What?"

"Um, is someone sitting here?"

"Uh, no," She replied to the boy, then continued to look at the stars.

He sat down beside her. "I'm Sean," He said after a couple of quiet minutes.

"Bailey," She said with a small, fake smile.

"Nice to meet you. I just started here a couple of days ago."

"How do you like it?" She asked. She didn't really care to know the answer, she just asked so he wouldn't think she was rude.

"It's pretty awesome. I got a really cool roommate. Good classes. And you can't really beat the view."

"Yeah, it is beautiful here."

"Yeah it is. So, how long have you been going to school here?"

"A couple of years now." Bailey sighed, "I don't mean to be rude but I just got out of a relationship not to long ago and I'm not really in the talking mood right now."

Sean nodded, "I understand. I went through the same thing about seven months ago. Worst part is that she didn't even give me a good reason."

"Same here!" Bailey said as she pointed to herself. "We were together for a year and then BAM! He says he needs "space"! What a jerk! I gave him plenty of space!"

"It sucks!" Sean agreed.

"Yeah it does!"

"Well, I guess I'll stop bugging you now," Sean said with a smile.

Bailey laughed, "You're not bugging me, I'm just not in the best mood."

"Understandable," He replied as he stood up, "Maybe, if you feel like it, we could hang out sometime. We can talk about being dumped."

Bailey smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

Sean went back to his room.

"So how do you like her?" Sean's roommate asked.

He smiled, "She's fucking hot dude! And that story you told me to tell her, you know, the girlfriend one?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that it worked. I asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime and she said yes."

"I told you! She's newly single which mean that one: She's angry, two: She's on the rebound, and three: She's very vulnerable," He said with a smile. "Now, you want a smoke?" He asked as he held a joint out to Sean.

"Sam, you never disappoint."

* * *

Five days later Zack was finally sleeping soundly on the couch.

"I think the worst part is over," Dr. Wall said to Carey as they sat at the table and drank coffee.

"Thank you for all your help," Carey whispered. "How much do I owe you?"

"You owe me one boy who stays off of drugs for good."

"What?"

"As long as Zack stays clean, that's payment enough for me."

"At least take a little money," Carey said, "You helped us so much."

Dr. Wall shook his head, "I won't hear of it."

Carey's cell phone started to vibrate, "It's Mr. Mosbey. He'll want to know how Zack is doing. I'm gonna go out in the hall."

As Carey left Zack began to wake up. Dr. Wall got up to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Zack.

"Tired."

"And?"

Cody came out of his room, but stopped when he saw that Zack and Dr. Wall were talking. He stood in his doorway, listening to there conversation.

Zack stared at the doctor, "How do you know there is an "and"?"

"Because I'm a doctor."

Zack sighed and motioned for the doctor to sit by him, "I'm still craving it. Right when I woke up, I wanted some."

Cody couldn't believe what he heard. He went back in his room, quietly closing his door behind him.

Dr. Wall nodded, "That's expected. See Zack, quitting drugs is kind of like going on a diet. You still want the cookies, chips, and ice cream, but you tell yourself no because in the end you know you are better off without it."

"Great, now I'm hungry too."

Dr. Wall laughed, "An appetite is good. Just remember, once you're on a diet for a while it becomes easier and easier to resist the unhealthy foods. You may still crave it from time to time, but it gets easier to say no. Just take one day at a time. If you ever feel like you're about to give in then talk to your Mom, your brother, or call me. Do whatever you have to do."

Zack nodded.

Carey came back inside and Dr. Wall went over to her, "I have to get back to work today. I don't think he'll have anymore side effects, he'll need to take it easy for a while though. Just make sure he knows that you and Cody are here for him. That's what he needs the most."

"Thank you doctor. You've been a blessing."

"No problem. You have my number if you need anything. I'll come by to check on him in a week or so."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Dr. Wall took his things and left.

* * *

"Okay guys, I gotta go to work," Carey said. She got her shoes out of the closet and quickly slipped them on, "I'll be back by midnight. Love you."

"Love you," They both replied.

Cody was sitting on his bed studying while Zack was doing the same on the couch. Zack was now enrolled in homeschool, and Cody would be returning to the ship in one week. Zack had now been clean for three weeks. Things were going okay, but Cody hadn't said a word to Zack since he came out of coma.

Zack was getting tired of the silent treatment and decided to go talk to Cody. He got up from the couch and walked to Cody's bed.

"Cody, I just uh... I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through. I'm sorry."

Cody nodded, "Okay," He replied without even looking up from his book.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Uh-huh."

Zack grabbed the book from Cody and threw it across the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Cody asked angrily.

"You haven't spoken to me since I woke up in the hospital! I know there is something on your mind! If you have something to say, then say it!"

Cody got up from his bed and glared at Zack, "Fine. I think you have been a big, selfish, immature, stupid, jackass! You lied to me over and over again on the ship, then you act like I'm the bad one because I cared enough about you to tell Mr. Mosbey. Then you come back here and instead of getting help you become even more of a jackass. And you know what I have been doing during all of this? I've been crying. It may sound stupid to you but I cried every night on the ship," Tears began to form in Cody's eyes, "Then when I got back here I watched Mom cry. She would sit by your hospital bed and cry silently. She thought I didn't notice but I did. And when she would leave to get a drink or some food I would sit and talk to you and I would cry! I would tell you to just make it through the night. Please, just make it another night! Then when you do make it, and you get home, I have to watch in horror as you go through withdrawal. I watched what these drugs did to you then afterwards I hear you say that you still crave it! I just don't get it! I mean after all you- no, we went through! I still wonder if you ever somehow got the chance to get drugs again, you would take it.  
But you asked me to forgive you... Yes, I forgive you, I forgive you for lying to me, I forgive you for putting me through shit," Cody gritted his teeth, "And I forgive you for taking heroin and overdosing. I also forgive you for making horrible friends who ruined the relationship I had with the girl that I truly loved," Tears fell onto Cody's cheeks, "I shouldn't forgive you, but I do. Because no matter what crap you put me through, you're still my brother. And no matter how much I want to hate you, I can't, because I'm still worried sick about you. I love you, Zack. No matter what you do, I will always be here for you."

Zack was crying now as well. "You done?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Cody, I can't tell you that I never crave the drugs, cause I would be lying. And sometimes I do feel like if I had the opportunity to take the drugs, I would. I wish I didn't feel that way, but I do. But I want you to know that I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't think about you or Mom before, I should have. I'm sorry."

Cody, not sure what to say, just said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm glad you're not dead."

Zack laughed and pulled him into a hug, "Me too."

A few seconds later Zack heard his phone ringing. "I left it in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

He looked at his phone to see who it was but the number was blocked. He answered anyway.

"Hello."

"I know who you are," The muffled voice replied.

"What? Who is this?"

"I also know where you are."

Zack heart was racing, "Tell me who the hell you are right now," He whispered, not wanting Cody to hear.

"I am your worst nightmare."

Zack heard laughing in the back ground. Then the sound of a less muffled voice saying, "Shh. Shut up!"

"Sam?" Zack asked.

"Damn! How did you figure it out so fast? I know, it was the idiots with me wasn't it?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Well," Sam replied, "I am in Boston, believe it or not. I'm with a few friends and I wanted to see if you would want to join us for a little party... If you know what I mean," He said with a sly voice. "So, you wanna join us?"

* * *

**THE END! I know, you must hate me! Does Zack go or no? AHH! Originally I was going to do a sequel, but after thinking for a while I realized that it's really unnecessary. This is better off as a stand alone story. That being said, whether Zack goes or no, is up to you. That's how I wanted to end it, without a definite answer. My writing style is like that 99% of the time. I like leaving things open so everyone else can make their own ending. However I don't do that all the time.**

**I usually put down names of all the people who reviewed, but there are so many different one this time and I don't want to exclude any reviewer... So, to all of you: Thank you so much! With this last chapter I should reach 100 reviews! You made this story my most reviewed story yet! I honestly love reading every single review. I didn't have super high hopes for this story when I started because I had worked on Shattered for so long but you all proved me wrong and kept me writing! Thank you 100 times plus more! God bless!**


End file.
